De l'ombre à la lumière
by Miss Lily Rogue
Summary: Et si Severus Rogue n'était pas mort cette nuit du 2 mai 1998? Si Dumbledore avait décidé qu'il avait droit à une seconde chance? S'il avait engagé quelqu'un pour veiller sur lui et s'assurer qu'il ne meure pas? Alors voici ce qu'il se serait passé...
1. Chapter 1

_Hello tout le monde!_

 _Voici la toute première fan-fiction que j'ai écrite. Elle n'est pas parfaite, les chapitres sont un peu courts, l'intrigue avance plutôt vite, il n'y a pas beaucoup de détails et elle fait 15 chapitres seulement._

 _C'est loin d'être la meilleure fic du monde mais c'est ma première et je voulais la partager quand même avec vous. Je l'ai légèrement retravaillée mais pas trop pour ne pas perdre de son "innocence" de première fic^^_

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

 _2 mai 1998_

Dans la Cabane hurlante, Lord Voldemort venait de transplaner, après avoir ordonné à son fidèle serpent, Nagini, de tuer l'un de ses plus dévoués Mangemorts, persuadé que la Baguette de Sureau lui obéirait pleinement grâce à ce crime. Harry, Hermione et Ron étaient alors sortis de leur cachette et Severus Rogue avait livré à Harry Potter ses souvenirs pour que le fils de Lily Evans, la seule femme qu'il ait jamais aimé, puisse mener à bien sa pénible tâche et découvrir la vérité sur l'énigmatique et terrifiant maître des potions. Puis il avait sombré après avoir plongé une dernière fois son regard noir dans ces yeux verts adorés. Les trois amis étaient alors repartis vers le château, en abandonnant, à regrets, leur sombre professeur.

Voilà comment Severus Rogue devait mourir : le corps lacéré par les crochets de ce satané serpent, laissé seul après la visite du fils Potter, d'une Miss-je-sais-tout et d'un Weasley… Pas très glorieux… Il aurait esquissé un rictus de mépris pour lui-même s'il en avait eu la force. Mais des forces, il n'en avait plus et il sombra…

Severus ouvrit les paupières et fut littéralement aveuglé par une intense lumière blanche. Il les referma aussitôt.

« Mon cher Severus… prononça une voix qui ne lui était pas étrangère.

\- Oh non, pas vous…

\- Hahaha ! J'ai toujours apprécié votre sens de l'humour, Severus.

\- À l'évidence, je dois être mort. Mais je ne suis sûrement pas au Paradis, sinon il va sans dire que vous ne seriez pas là, Albus. »

Rogue avait rouvert les yeux et s'était peu à peu habitué à la clarté exceptionnelle du lieu. Devant lui, un sourire malicieux rivé à ses lèvres, se tenait Albus Dumbledore, l'un des plus grands sorciers que le monde magique ait jamais connu.

« Vous avez raison, Severus, vous êtes mort… commença Dumbledore.

\- Génial… le coupa Rogue.

\- … mais ce n'est pas une fatalité, poursuivit le vieux directeur.

\- Selon vous, je suis mort mais ce n'est pas une fatalité ?! Excusez-moi Albus mais je pense que votre cerveau dérangé et déjà gravement atteint de votre vivant a encore dû perdre quelques neurones de plus depuis que je vous ai tué.

\- Vous ne m'avez pas tué, Severus. Vous m'avez rendu service. Je souffrais terriblement à cause de la potion que j'avais du boire pour récupérer le Horcruxe. En outre, j'étais déjà condamné bien avant, vous le savez pour m'avoir soigné.

\- Oui certes, mais c'est moi qui ai lancé le sortilège impardonnable qui vous a ôté la vie et …

\- Et vous avez évité à Drago Malefoy de perdre l'intégrité de son âme. Vous l'avez sauvé, physiquement et psychologiquement », l'interrompit-il.

Face à cela, Rogue pinça les lèvres et ne répondit pas, alors Dumbldore reprit :

« Ecoutez Severus, durant la majeur partie de votre vie, vous avez toujours du servir un maître, que ce soit Voldemort ou moi-même. Vous avez risqué votre vie chaque jour en espionnant Voldemort pour le compte de l'Ordre du Phénix. C'est vous qui aviez le rôle le plus dangereux et le plus ingrat. Tout le monde vous croyait Mangemort et vous ne deviez pas démentir pour pouvoir garder votre couverture…

\- Je… J'étais un Mangemort… Je ne méritais ni l'estime ni la reconnaissance de quiconque. C'est à cause de moi que…

\- Que James et Lily sont morts ?

\- Lily…

\- Je sais que c'est ce que vous pensez mais c'est Queudver qui a révélé à Voldemort où se cachaient les Potter. Ce n'est pas de votre faute. Vous n'avez fait que répéter une partie de la prophétie à votre maître. Vous ne saviez pas qu'il allait l'interpréter de cette façon.

\- Je n'aurais pas dû… Je… J'aurais dû écouter Lily lorsqu'elle me mettait en garde contre mes mauvaises fréquentations. Je n'aurais jamais dû la traiter de ce nom infâme alors qu'elle voulait simplement m'aider…

\- Severus, arrêtez de vous accabler, arrêtez de vous faire tous ces reproches, arrêtez… Tout le monde fait des choses qu'il regrette par la suite… Personne n'est parfait : ni vous, ni moi, personne…

\- De toute façon, maintenant il est trop tard. Le mal est fait et je mérite de mourir.

\- Non. Maintenant, vous méritez de vivre enfin une vraie vie et d'être heureux.

\- Moi ? Heureux ? Et le mériter en plus ?! J'aurais vraiment tout entendu…

\- Je ne plaisante pas Severus, vous plus que quiconque méritez d'être heureux, vous méritez d'avoir une seconde chance et d'enfin trouver le bonheur.

\- Oh pitié… »

Severus Rogue en avait assez. Déjà de son vivant, le vieillard enjoué et ses idées dignes des hippies (ces Moldus toujours heureux qui se baladaient affublés d'affreux vêtements multicolores couverts de fleurs et qui prônaient « la paix et l'amour ») l'agaçaient au plus haut point. Mais là, il avait atteint des sommets… Dos à Dumbledore, il se pinça l'arrêt du nez et soupira un bon coup.

« Je ne mérite pas de seconde chance et je ne peux pas être heureux, pas après ce que j'ai fait. Même si je le voulais, je ne pourrais pas…

\- Bien sûr que si, Sev' ! Tu mérites d'être heureux ! » s'exclama soudain une tierce personne.

Reconnaissant cette voix, Rogue fit aussitôt volte-face et se retrouva nez à nez avec une magnifique jeune femme aux longs cheveux roux et aux yeux verts étincelant de malice. Il resta un instant interdit face de ce qu'il voyait. Il n'osait pas bouger le moindre muscle de peur que cette apparition divine ne s'envole sur-le-champ.

Puis, doucement, précautionneusement, il s'avança vers la jeune femme, une main tendue vers son beau visage. Sa main effleura sa joue qui était aussi douce qu'une peau de pêche. La rousse sourit et enlaça son vieil ami dans une étreinte à lui couper le souffle.

« Lily… Tu… C'est toi ? demanda-t-il, tandis qu'il n'en croyait toujours pas ses yeux.

\- Bien sûr que c'est moi, Sev' ! Tu ne me reconnais pas ? plaisanta-t-elle.

\- C'est que… Je ne… Tu… Je suis désolé, Lily ! Tellement désolé… Si tu savais comme je m'en veux ! Toi, James, Harry, … Tout ça, c'est de ma faute, je n'aurais pas dû, je n'aurais jamais dû…

\- Arrête, Sev', ne pleure pas… Je sais que tu es profondément désolé et que tu t'en veux sincèrement. Ce qui s'est passé cette soirée du 31 octobre t'a détruit et, depuis, tu ne vis plus.

\- Je ne vis plus depuis qu'il t'a assassinée par ma faute ! J'aurais tellement voulu mourir à ta place. J'aurais dû arriver plus tôt, je t'aurais protégée, je vous aurais tous protégés, quitte à mourir. Je…

\- Sev'… Ce n'est pas plus ta faute que celle de James ou de la mienne… Nous avons tous accordé notre confiance à la mauvaise personne. Tu n'aurais sans doute pas dû te fier à Voldemort, mais nous, nous n'aurions jamais dû faire de Peter notre gardien du secret. Tout le monde fait des choses qu'il regrette ensuite. Je ne t'en veux pas Sev'.

\- Tu es morte à cause de moi ! Tu n'as pas pu voir grandir ton fils, tu…

\- Tout ça c'est à cause de Voldemort ! Pas à cause de toi ! Severus, je sais tout ce que tu as fait pour moi, pour Dumbledore, pour l'Ordre du Phénix, pour Harry et pour tous les élèves de Poudlard. Tu es l'homme le plus courageux que je connaisse, Sev', tu as toujours été mon meilleur ami, je t'aime et je veux que tu t'occupes enfin de toi et que tu trouves le bonheur. Personne ne le mérite plus que toi, je suis d'accord avec Albus.

\- Vous voyez Severus ? Même Lily vous le dit. Vous n'allez tout de même pas la contredire ? intervint Dumbledore.

\- Mais…

\- Il n'y a pas de « mais » qui tiennent Severus ! Ton heure n'est pas encore arrivée, retourne là-bas et essaies enfin de trouver le bonheur. Tu as passé trop de temps dans l'ombre et les ténèbres, tu as le droit de voir la lumière à présent. C'est la dernière chose que je veux que tu fasses. Pas pour moi, ni pour Dumbledore, ni pour personne, mais pour toi. Fais-le pour toi.

\- Lily… Je ne pourrai pas être heureux, pas sans toi.

\- Sev'… Tu sais que je t'aime mais tu es mon meilleur ami. Il n'en a jamais été autrement. J'étais amoureuse de James et c'est lui que j'ai épousé. Je n'étais et ne suis pas ton âme-sœur, mais tu vas la trouver, je le sais, je le sens.

\- Mais comment est-ce que…

\- Quand tu la trouveras, tu le sauras. »

Lily embrassa Severus sur la joue et partit après lui avoir lancé un dernier regard émeraude.

« Votre heure n'est pas encore venue, Severus, vous devez retourner là-bas. Vous entendez ? Quelqu'un vous appelle. »

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

« Professeur Rogue, professeur Rogue ! Revenez ! Ne mourez pas ! » appelait désespérément une voix féminine.

* * *

 _Voilà pour ce qui est du premier chapitre ;-)_

 _Je pense en poster un tous les jours, sauf contretemps éventuel évidemment._

 _Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire!_

 _A la prochaine ;-)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Coucou!_

 _Merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui ont lu le premier chapitre, qui ont mis l'histoire en favori, qui ont décidé de "suivre" et à ceux qui ont laissé un commentaire._

 _Merci Athina! J'espère que ce deuxième chapitre te plaira tout autant ;-)_

 _Bonne lecture à tout le monde! ;-)_

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

Pendant ce temps, une jeune femme tentait désespérément de faire revenir le professeur Rogue à la vie. Elle avait dû attendre que Harry Potter et ses amis aient quitté la pièce pour lever le sortilège de Désillusion qui la dissimulait aux yeux de tous et porter secours au professeur Rogue.

Elle était agenouillée auprès du maître des potions et fouillait frénétiquement dans son sac. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas beaucoup de temps : il avait déjà perdu beaucoup de sang et le venin se répandait inexorablement dans chaque parcelle de son corps.

Soudain, elle se frappa le front du plat de la main, pointa sa baguette magique sur son sac et prononça :

« _Accio_ Bézoard ! »

Elle attrapa la petite pierre, força la bouche de Rogue à s'ouvrir et la lui fit avaler. Elle l'observait avec des yeux anxieux remplis de larmes et marmonnait :

« Professeur Rogue, professeur Rogue ! Revenez ! Ne mourez pas ! »

La jeune femme continuait de fouiller inlassablement dans son sac, elle évitait de trop regarder dans la direction de son ancien professeur de potion, elle ne voulait pas le voir mort. Néanmoins, elle se força à poser son regard sur lui et, un bref instant, ses yeux bleus croisèrent ses yeux noirs. Il était vivant ! Elle se rapprocha alors pour écouter sa respiration : elle était faible et sifflante mais il était en vie.

Il devait terriblement souffrir, le venin qui se répandait dans son corps était atrocement douloureux. Elle déboucha précipitamment un petit flacon, lui fit boire son contenu et la douleur s'estompa momentanément.

La jeune femme évaluait l'état de la victime : il avait perdu beaucoup de sang et était très faible. Il n'était sûrement pas conseillé de le déplacer mais ils ne pouvaient pas rester là : des Mangemorts ou, pire, Voldemort étaient susceptibles d'arriver à tout moment et de les tuer tous les deux. Alors elle lança le sortilège du Saucisson à l'homme en noir pour éviter qu'il ne se désartibulle et, après lui avoir saisi fermement le poignet, elle transplana.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Il faisait toujours nuit, Severus Rogue était en train de se réveiller et se demandait ce qui lui était arrivé.

Il ne savait pas où il se trouvait, ni ce qu'il faisait là dans cette petite chambre, couché dans un lit moelleux, ou qui avait bien pu l'y amener.

Il se demandait également pourquoi il n'était pas mort. Il se souvenait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait ordonné à Nagini de le tuer, qu'il l'avait laissé pour mort et que Potter et ses amis avaient recueilli ses souvenirs avant de partir à leur tour. Ensuite… Ensuite c'était plus confus… Il se rappelait sa conversation avec Albus et Lily… Mais c'était impossible, à moins que…

« Lily… murmura-t-il.

\- Professeur Rogue ? » interrogea alors une douce voix.

Il suivit le son de cette voix et vit une jeune femme, debout près de la fenêtre. Il ne l'avait pas remarquée auparavant, trop occupé à réfléchir à ce qui lui était arrivé. Elle s'était approchée de lit et le regardait.

On pouvait lire une profonde inquiétude dans ses yeux mais aussi autre chose : du soulagement ? de la joie ?

À présent, il la voyait distinctement : c'était une jeune femme qui devait avoir entre vingt-cinq et trente ans, elle était assez grande et bien proportionnée (ni trop mince, ni trop forte), elle avait de longs cheveux blonds qui lui descendaient jusqu'à la taille, de très jolis traits et d'immenses yeux bleus qui semblaient remplis de bonté et de bienveillance. Severus l'avait déjà vue quelque part, mais où…

« Professeur Rogue, comment vous sentez-vous ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Je me sens… »

Il fit une grimace de douleur en essayant de se relever.

« Parfaitement bien, ajouta-t-il.

\- Ne bougez pas trop. Essayez de rester tranquille, dit-elle en l'aidant à se recoucher.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide ni de repos ! Je dois sortir d'ici ! s'exclama-t-il en essayant de se lever du lit mais la douleur lui fit tourner la tête et il retomba sur le matelas.

\- N'essayez pas de vous lever ! Vous sentez bien que vous êtes trop faible pour…

\- Je ne suis pas faible ! rugit-il.

\- Ce n'est pas du tout ce que je voulais dire, rétorqua-t-elle directement. Mais vous êtes blessé ! Un énorme serpent a planté ses crochets dans vos chairs et a répandu son venin dans votre corps ! Vous seriez mort, si je n'étais pas intervenue.

\- Je ne vous ai rien demandé ! se révolta-t-il, furieux.

\- Vous, non, mais le professeur Dumbledore, oui, répondit-elle très calmement.

\- Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce que vous me racontez ? interrogea-t-il en fronçant ses sourcils noirs.

\- Le professeur Dumbledore m'a contactée il y a environ deux ans pour me demander de veiller sur votre sécurité, lui expliqua-t-elle brièvement.

\- Dumbledore vous a demandé de "veiller" sur moi ? Pourquoi ? Comment ? questionna-t-il, de plus en plus surpris.

\- Je vous le dirai, si vous me promettez de rester tranquille, marchanda-t-elle. Il faut que vous vous reposiez pour que la potion de Régénération sanguine que je vous ai administrée fasse effet. Ce n'est pas à vous que je vais l'apprendre quand même !

\- Vous m'emmenez ici contre ma volonté et maintenant vous me faites du chantage ? grinça-t-il. On aura tout vu…

\- Et oui c'est comme ça ! En même temps, vous n'avez pas trop le choix, répliqua-t-elle, inébranlable.

\- Vous êtes pire que madame Pomfresh… soupira-t-il. Pfff… C'est d'accord », concéda-t-il finalement, résigné.

Severus accepta de se recoucher et il la laissa même remettre la couverture sur lui. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé, elle le regarda d'un air satisfait, s'assit sur une chaise à côté de son lit et commença son récit :

« Comme je vous le disais, le professeur Dumbledore m'a envoyé un hibou, il y a environ deux ans. Il voulait me voir pour me confier une mission secrète. Je me suis donc rendue à Poudlard afin de connaître la nature exacte de cette mission. Lorsqu'il m'a accueillie, j'ai remarqué sa main droite noircie et, voyant mon regard posé sur sa main, il m'a expliqué qu'il avait été victime d'un maléfice très puissant et que c'était en quelque sorte la raison pour laquelle il m'avait fait venir. Il m'a confié qu'il lui restait au mieux une année à vivre et qu'il désirait que quelqu'un veille sur vous quand il ne serait plus là pour le faire. Il ne voulait pas que vous vous retrouviez seul face à de si grands dangers, il savait que, lorsque Voldemort n'aurait plus besoin de vos services, il n'hésiterait pas à se débarrasser de vous. Il m'a donc expliqué tout ce que vous aviez fait, en tant qu'agent double, pour l'Ordre du Phénix durant toutes ces années. Il m'a dit que vous devriez le tuer et que, à partir de ce moment-là, je devrai vous suivre comme votre ombre pour pouvoir vous sauver la vie en cas de besoin. »

Le professeur Rogue avait patiemment écouté le récit de la jeune femme, en fronçant les sourcils de temps en temps. Quelque chose n'allait pas : il ne comprenait pas comment cette femme avait pu le suivre lui, un espion aguerri, "comme son ombre" pendant près d'une année entière sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive.

Il était sur le point de lui poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres mais elle y répondit avant même qu'il ne la formule :

« Je suis une Auror spécialisée en techniques de camouflage. Je maîtrise parfaitement les sorts de métamorphose, le sortilège de Désillusion ainsi que la potion Polynectar. Si bien que, en combinant ces trois techniques, j'ai pu vous suivre de plus ou moins près sans que vous ne vous aperceviez de rien. »

Severus Rogue était abasourdi. Il n'avait rien remarqué, rien ! Et le pire c'est que le Seigneur des Ténèbres non plus… Cette femme avait incontestablement des dons pour le camouflage et une grande puissance magique.

« Vous avez eu suffisamment de révélations pour aujourd'hui. Buvez ceci, nous parlerons encore plus tard », dit-elle en lui tendant deux fioles.

Il reconnut une potion de Régénération sanguine et une potion pour un sommeil sans rêves. Il hésita un instant puis finalement les lui prit des mains, les but et sombra dans un profond sommeil.

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu ce deuxième chapitre!_

 _J'espère que ça vous a plu! ;-)_

 _Vous aurez plus d'informations sur cette mystérieuse jeune femme dans le chapitre 3. Promis, juré!^^_

 _A la prochaine! ;-)_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

Un rayon de lumière filtrait à travers les rideaux de la chambre et emplissait la pièce d'une douce clarté.

Severus se réveilla, les membres encore endoloris à cause des multiples blessures qui couvraient son corps. Il avait mal, très mal, chacune des plaies formées par les crochets venimeux du serpent le brûlait, il avait l'impression que sa peau et ses muscles fondaient. Il essaya alors de se concentrer sur le décor qui l'entourait pour oublier sa douleur.

Il était allongé dans un grand lit très confortable recouvert de draps bleu nuit. À sa droite, se trouvaient une petite commode blanche d'aspect ancien, la chaise sur laquelle s'était assise la jeune femme, la veille, et une fenêtre ornée de fins rideaux en dentelle blanche. Face à lui, il y avait une grande armoire blanche et, sur le mur de gauche, une porte.

Alors qu'il était en train d'examiner la petite chambre aux murs bleu pâle, la porte s'ouvrit lentement et la jeune femme y pénétra chargée d'un plateau sur lequel se trouvait un copieux petit-déjeuner.

Severus la regardait entrer, lorsqu'elle dit :

« Bonjour ! J'espère que je ne vous ai pas réveillé ?

\- Non… Pourriez-vous me dire enfin où je suis ? demanda-t-il, impatient, en essayant de se redresser.

\- Attendez, je vais vous aider ! »

Elle se précipita vers la commode pour y déposer le plateau et le soutint par le bras pour qu'il puisse passer en position assise. Elle replaça quelques coussins derrière son dos et sa tête, malgré l'agacement flagrant du blessé, puis lui répondit :

« Vous êtes dans la maison de mes parents. Nous sommes en pleine campagne, à environ septante kilomètres de Londres. Vous êtes en sécurité ici, j'ai formulé des sortilèges de Protection tout autour de la maison, on ne risque rien.

\- Et bien, vous remercierez vos parents pour leur hospitalité mais je dois partir, je dois aller aider le fils Potter, dit-il en essayant péniblement de sortir du lit.

\- Vous n'irez nulle part, répondit-elle en le repoussant doucement dans le lit. Harry Potter a vaincu Lord Voldemort, il y a deux jours. Le château de Poudlard est en partie en ruines mais les Aurors, l'Ordre du Phénix, les élèves et les professeurs ont triomphé des Mangemorts. Évidemment de nombreuses pertes sont à déplorer dans les deux camps ; certains Mangemorts ont échappé aux Aurors mais ils sont activement recherchés. Maintenant que leur maître est mort, aucun d'eux ne tentera quoique ce soit. Harry Potter va bien lui et ses amis sont en sécurité. Vous avez tenu votre promesse, alors maintenant laissez-moi tenir la mienne. »

Severus Rogue ne revenait pas de ce qu'il avait entendu : Harry Potter avait vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres et en était sorti vivant… La guerre était finie et sa périlleuse mission aussi…

« Mangez votre petit-déjeuner, il faut que vous repreniez des forces », dit-elle en posant le plateau sur ses genoux.

Il l'observa un instant en silence puis lui demanda, suspicieux :

« Pourquoi avez-vous entouré cette maison de sortilèges de Protection dans ce cas ? »

La jeune femme était assez mal à l'aise, elle ne savait pas trop comment il allait réagir quand il entendrait son explication. Elle rassembla tout son courage et lui répondit :

« Vous faites partie des Mangemorts que les Aurors recherchent. Mais ne vous en faites pas, Harry Potter, le portrait de Dumbledore et moi-même témoignerons en votre faveur. Il y a aussi les souvenirs que vous avez livrés à Harry. Je suis certaine que tout cela vous disculpera et que vous serez réhabilité aux yeux de tous. »

Il s'y était attendu évidemment… Après avoir passé près de dix-sept ans à faire croire qu'il était un Mangemort, il fallait bien que ça arrive. Mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi cette femme s'acharnait tellement à le protéger.

« Je vous en prie, mangez votre petit-déjeuner, conseilla-t-elle gentiment.

\- Je ne vais pas me cacher ici, je ne suis pas un lâche ! Je vais me livrer moi-même aux Aurors. »

Il essaya, une fois de plus, de se lever, en renversant à moitié le plateau, mais la jeune femme le retint fermement en posant ses deux mains sur ses épaules.

Elle le fixa droit dans les yeux et s'exclama vivement :

« Je le sais que vous n'êtes pas un lâche ! Vous êtes certainement l'homme le plus courageux que je connaisse ! Mais actuellement vous êtes blessé et je ne vous laisserai pas mettre votre santé en péril. De plus, je suis une Auror… Si vous voulez, je vais prévenir les autres que vous êtes avec moi mais que j'attendrai votre guérison avant de vous accompagner à la salle d'audience. Maintenant vous allez avaler ce foutu petit-déjeuner et me laisser vous soigner ! Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? »

Elle replaça le plateau sur ses genoux, le fusilla du regard et quitta la pièce en claquant la porte.

Severus était sous le choc : personne n'avait jamais osé s'adresser à lui de cette manière ; pratiquement tous les gens qu'il connaissait le craignaient. Une seule personne aurait pu agir ainsi avec lui pour lui faire entendre raison : Lily Evans.

Tout à ses réflexions, il se souvint qu'il devait manger ce qui se trouvait sur son plateau, sinon la jeune femme allait lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs. Elle avait l'air extrêmement gentille et bienveillante mais mieux valait ne pas l'énerver, il l'avait bien compris.

Il pensa qu'elle avait un sacré caractère. Tant mieux, il n'aimait pas les gens qui en manquaient et qui se laissaient marcher sur les pieds elle avait ses opinions et ses idées et se battait pour les défendre.

Il esquissa un léger sourire. Lorsqu'elle s'était emportée, elle avait prononcé exactement la même phrase que Lily : « Vous êtes l'homme le plus courageux que je connaisse. » Il ne savait même pas comment elle s'appelait…

Il se surprit de penser à ça. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien lui faire comment elle s'appelait ? Ce n'était qu'une enquiquineuse que ce vieux fou lui avait collée dans les pattes soi-disant pour le sauver. Dumbledore ne faisait jamais rien au hasard, il avait certainement encore eu une "brillante" idée pour embêter son monde, il ne savait faire que ça.

Severus leva les yeux au ciel : même mort il continuait à se mêler de la vie des autres et à y mettre le bazar. Il repensait aussi à ce que Lily et Albus lui avaient dit lorsqu'il avait cru être mort : « Tu mérites d'être heureux »… N'importe quoi !

Une demi-heure plus tard, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à nouveau sur la jeune femme blonde. Elle s'approcha de lui et sourit en voyant le plateau vide. Elle darda ses yeux bleus sur lui et dit :

« Pardonnez-moi pour tout à l'heure. Je me suis un peu emportée. Mais je veux que vous guérissiez et, après avoir bu une potion de Régénération sanguine, il est important de se nourrir correctement, sinon ça ne sert à rien.

\- Je le sais.

\- Bon. Maintenant que le venin a été neutralisé, les plaies vont pouvoir se refermer. Je vais appliquer de l'essence de dictame dessus pour aider à la cicatrisation. »

En disant cela, elle s'était approchée de lui et avait essayé de déboutonner sa chemise de pyjama. Mais il l'avait aussitôt arrêtée en lui saisissant les poignets. Elle soupira, avant de dire :

« Professeur Rogue, regardez la tenue que vous portez. »

Severus fronça les sourcils et vit qu'il était vêtu d'un pyjama gris foncé, il releva la tête vers elle et écouta :

« Après vous avoir fait avaler un bézoard et une potion de Régénération sanguine dans la Cabane hurlante, j'ai transplané ici avec vous. Vos vêtements étaient déchirés et couverts de sang. J'ai bien été obligée de vous les enlever pour évaluer le nombre et l'ampleur de vos blessures et pour nettoyer les plaies afin d'éviter tout risque d'infection. »

Severus grimaça mais la femme reprit :

« Désolée mais je n'ai que faire de votre pudeur ou de votre amour-propre, je dois vous soigner ! »

Elle dégagea ses poignets de son emprise, déboutonna sa chemise et appliqua de l'essence de dictame sur ses blessures.

Il la laissa faire, résigné, en lui lançant toutefois des éclairs avec ses yeux mais elle ne se souciait pas le moins du monde de ses regards noirs, concentrant toute son attention sur sa tâche.

Lorsqu'elle eut fini, elle voulut reboutonner sa chemise mais il la repoussa et le fit lui-même. Elle ne se formalisa pas de son geste, s'assit sur la chaise à côté du lit et ferma les yeux. Elle semblait épuisée.

Severus l'observa un instant et se dit qu'elle n'avait pas dû avoir facile ces derniers jours, il y était peut-être allé un peu fort avec elle. Après tout, ce qui lui arrivait n'était pas de sa faute. Tout comme lui, elle s'était pliée aux volontés de Dumbledore… Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir…

« Merci », murmura-t-il.

Elle tourna son regard vers lui, un peu étonnée : avait-elle entendu un merci de la part de la terreur des cachots ? Elle décida d'y croire et lui répondit :

« Ce n'est rien.

\- Si c'est quelque chose. Je vous dois la vie, reconnut-il alors. Vous dépensez toute votre énergie pour me soigner et moi je ne vous facilite pas vraiment la tâche.

\- C'est peu dire, dit-elle en souriant, mais c'est dans votre caractère…

\- Qui est-vous ? demanda-t-il alors.

\- Je m'appelle Élinor Spring. J'ai fait mes études à Poudlard et j'étais en première année à Serdaigle lorsque vous avez commencé à enseigner les potions. Vous ne vous souvenez certainement pas de moi avec tous les élèves que vous avez vu défiler au fil des ans, et puis c'était il y a longtemps…

\- Élinor Spring… répéta-t-il en réfléchissant. Il me semblait bien vous avoir déjà vue quelque part. Si, je me rappelle de vous, vous étiez toujours au premier rang, devant mon bureau, avec votre amie, Miss Welsh, je pense, et vous faisiez toujours une longue tresse avec vos cheveux.

\- Oui c'est ça. Vous avez une excellente mémoire !

\- Dois-je vous rappeler que j'ai été un agent-double pendant presque dix-sept ans ? Si je n'avais pas eu une bonne mémoire, je serais sans doute mort depuis longtemps.

\- Oui c'est vrai, je n'y songeais plus.

\- Vous étiez une très bonne élève, intelligente, subtile, ça ne m'étonne pas que vous soyez devenue Auror. Vous parents doivent être fiers de vous.

\- … Ils l'étaient, oui. »

Elle avait détourné la tête et Severus comprit qu'il avait mis les pieds dans le plat. Il n'osait rien ajouter, il ne savait pas ce qu'il fallait dire dans ces cas-là, il n'avait jamais été très doué dans ce domaine. Mais c'est elle qui brisa le silence qui s'était installé entre eux.

« Mes parents ont été tués par des Mangemorts, il y a deux ans. Mon père était un Moldu et ma mère une née-Moldue. À cause de ces histoires sur la pureté du sang sorcier et de leur fille Auror et membre de l'Ordre du Phénix, ils se sont retrouvés avec moi sur la liste des personnes à éliminer. Je n'étais pas là quand c'est arrivé, je n'ai pas pu les sauver, ils sont morts par ma faute. »

Élinor éprouvait une profonde tristesse et s'en voulait terriblement. Severus ne connaissait que trop bien ces sentiments : cela faisait dix-sept ans qu'il vivait avec. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il ne voulait pas qu'elle se sente coupable, ce n'était pas de sa faute, elle n'avait rien fait de mal, ses parents non plus d'ailleurs…

« Vous ne devez pas vous sentir coupable de la mort de vos parents. Même si vous aviez été là, vous n'auriez peut-être pas pu les sauver, tenta-t-il pour la réconforter.

\- Oui sans doute, mais j'aurais pu essayer… concéda-t-elle.

\- Nous ne le saurons jamais… »

Il la regardait, désemparé : cette femme éprouvait exactement la même chose que lui. Il lui avait répété ce que Lily et Albus lui avaient dit à lui-même : « ce n'est pas de ta faute. » À présent, grâce à elle, il comprenait pourquoi ils lui avaient dit ça, c'était la pure et simple vérité : il n'y pouvait rien et elle non plus.

Il se reprit et déclara :

« Vous feriez bien d'aller vous reposer. Je parie que vous n'avez pas dormi depuis le soir où ce maudit serpent m'a attaqué. »

Elle sourit faiblement tout en acquiesçant. Elle se leva puis, arrivée à la porte, elle se tourna vers lui d'un air hésitant.

« Je vous promets que je vais me reposer, moi aussi, et que je n'essaierai pas de sortir de ce lit, lui assura-t-il. Ça vous convient ?

\- D'accord, accepta-t-elle. Mais si vous avez le moindre problème, je suis juste à côté.

\- Très bien. Allez-y maintenant », ordonna-t-il en désignant la porte d'un geste de la main.

Elle sortit de la pièce, il l'entendit entrer dans la chambre voisine et se coucher à son tour.

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu!_

 _Merci pour ton commentaire, Athina! Je suis contente de savoir que ça te plaise ;-)_

 _A la prochaine!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

Rogue n'avait pas cru qu'il pourrait se rendormir après avoir passé tout ce temps alité, néanmoins, il ne se réveilla que le lendemain matin. À présent, il se sentait tout à fait reposé. Certes, il allait encore mettre du temps à guérir mais ses blessures ne le faisaient plus souffrir autant.

Il se redressa dans son lit et vit, posés sur la chaise, des vêtements propres, une robe noire de sorcier et des chaussures. Il s'apprêtait à sortir de son lit lorsque la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit.

« Ha ! Vous êtes réveillé ! s'exclama la jeune femme, joviale. Comment vous sentez-vous ? Je suis passée vous voir hier soir mais vous dormiez à poings fermés. J'ai remis de l'essence de dictame sur vos plaies. Avez-vous moins mal ?

\- Heu… oui. Je me sens mieux qu'avant, répondit-il, perplexe. Vous êtes venue hier soir ? Pourquoi ?

\- Je voulais surveiller la cicatrisation des plaies et vous dire que j'étais passée chez vous récupérer quelques affaires, expliqua-t-elle alors.

\- Vous êtes allée chez moi sans mon autorisation ?! Vous avez pénétré dans ma maison sans mon accord ?! Vous n'aviez pas le droit ! s'écria-t-il furieux.

\- Oh je vous en prie ! J'ai fait ça pour vous rendre service ! Pas pour me faire gronder comme une gamine de six ans ! rétorqua-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Vous préfériez sans doute rester toute votre vie dans ce lit en pyjama ?!

\- Bien sûr que non, c'est évident ! Mais vous auriez dû me le demander ! répliqua-t-il, énervé.

\- … Vous avez peut-être raison… soupira-t-elle.

\- Pardon ? demanda-t-il, étonné.

\- Vous avez raison : je n'aurais pas dû y aller sans votre accord, répéta-t-elle.

\- Bien. »

Severus était vraiment furieux de ce que cette femme avait fait. Heureusement, elle n'était pas aussi sotte qu'il le pensait puisqu'elle avait reconnu son erreur.

Il réfléchit un peu et se dit que, finalement, ça partait sans aucun doute d'une bonne intention. Mais un proverbe moldu ne disait-il pas : « L'Enfer est pavé de bonnes intentions » ? Dumbledore incarnait ce proverbe à merveille… Et maintenant elle…

Severus n'avait pas l'habitude que l'on s'occupe de lui ou que l'on se soucie de son bien-être. Il avait toujours été seul et ça lui convenait parfaitement. Il regarda la jeune femme qui se tenait près de lui : elle se tortillait les mains et paraissait mal à l'aise…

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore ? lui demanda-t-il, exaspéré.

\- Et bien, c'est que… hésita-t-elle.

\- Quoi ? rugit-il.

\- Après le foin que vous m'avez fait pour vos vêtements, je ne sais pas si c'était une bonne idée de vous ramener ça… expliqua-t-elle brièvement.

\- Ça quoi ? »

Elle lui tendit alors un morceau de papier froissé et une vieille photo.

Il les lui prit sèchement des mains et resta bouche bée lorsqu'il les reconnut : il s'agissait de la seconde partie de la lettre que Lily avait écrite à Sirius Black, qui contenait « tout son amour » et sa signature, et une photo sorcière de Lily qui riait aux éclats, elle avait été prise juste avant qu'il ne prononce les mots fatals qui avaient ruiné leur amitié.

« J'ai pensé que cela vous ferait plaisir de les avoir auprès de vous. Je suis désolée… » s'excusa-t-elle, penaude.

Élinor n'osait pas le regarder. Elle n'avait pas peur de lui mais redoutait néanmoins sa colère ; elle en avait déjà fait les frais quelques fois lorsqu'elle était élève à Poudlard et elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de réitérer l'expérience. Elle s'en voulait d'être allée récupérer ses affaires sans son accord. Sur le moment, ça lui avait semblé être une bonne idée mais maintenant elle n'en était plus tout à fait convaincue.

Elle attendait sa réaction avec anxiété, elle se décida finalement à le regarder : il fixait intensément les deux objets. Puis, enfin, elle crut l'entendre murmurer un merci. Elle se dit qu'il ne valait mieux pas insister et elle changea de sujet de conversation :

« Si vous êtes capable de vous lever, vous pouvez aller vous rafraîchir, je vous ai fait couler un bain. La salle de bain se trouve juste en face de votre chambre. Je vous attendrai dans la salle à manger, c'est un bas des escaliers à droite. Si vous avez un quelconque problème, n'hésitez pas à m'appeler », dit-elle avant de sortir de la chambre.

Severus n'en revenait pas : cette femme devait en connaître un sacré rayon sur sa vie pour lui avoir rapporté ces deux objets. D'autant plus qu'il ne les avait pas laissés bien à vue sur une table, non, il avait pris soin de les cacher pour que personne ne puisse les trouver.

La lettre tout comme la photo avaient été ensorcelées pour dissimuler leur contenu et cachées dans la couverture d'un des nombreux livres de potions que renfermait sa bibliothèque personnelle. Malgré tout, elle les avait trouvées ! Comment avait-elle fait ? Il secoua sa tête pour chasser toutes les pensées qui l'assaillaient, posa les deux objets sur la commode, attrapa ses vêtements et se rendit à la salle de bain. L'eau chaude lui ferait certainement du bien et le détendrait un peu.

Il quitta la salle de bain une demi-heure plus tard et entreprit de se rendre à la salle à manger.

Cela l'agaçait au plus haut point mais il devait reconnaître en son for intérieur qu'Élinor avait eu raison : il se sentait beaucoup mieux dans ses propres vêtements et ce bain lui avait fait le plus grand bien. Mais il ne lui ferait pas le plaisir de le lui avouer.

Severus n'aimait pas être en position de faiblesse et reconnaître qu'elle avait raison était se montrer faible. Pour cette même raison, il s'était résolu à ne pas lui demander comment elle s'y était prise pour trouver la lettre et la photo chez lui. Feindre l'indifférence lui avait semblé être la meilleure tactique. Déjà qu'elle l'avait sauvé, soigné, nettoyé ses blessures, apporté à manger, … Il lui devait déjà beaucoup trop et ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

Il arriva dans la salle à manger où elle l'attendait en lisant _La Gazette du sorcier_ devant un copieux petit-déjeuner. Elle leva les yeux de son journal en l'entendant arriver et l'invita à s'asseoir en souriant, après avoir plié son journal.

Le petit-déjeuner se déroula dans un silence presque religieux, on entendait que le tintement des couverts et de la vaisselle, ni l'un ni l'autre ne semblait vouloir briser ce silence.

Finalement ce fut Rogue qui prit la parole :

« Où est ma baguette ?

\- En sûreté, répondit-elle, laconique.

\- Mais encore ? Ça ne répond pas vraiment à ma question, dit-il de son ton doucereux qui ne présageait rien de bon.

\- Ça ne va pas vous plaire… souffla-t-elle.

\- Dites toujours, on verra. »

Elle soupira avant de lui expliquer :

« Hum… Je n'ai pas le droit de vous rendre votre baguette. Jusqu'à votre audience, vous êtes considéré comme un Mangemort accusé de la plus haute trahison envers le monde magique et, évidemment, votre baguette doit être confisquée.

\- Confisquée par qui ? grinça-t-il.

\- Par l'Auror responsable de votre capture…

\- C'est à dire vous… C'est ça ? »

Elle hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment.

Severus était furieux, s'il ne s'était pas contrôlé, il aurait tout retourné dans cette pièce, en hurlant de rage. Sans sa baguette, il se sentait comme amputé d'un membre, diminué, affaibli.

Élinor avait remarqué ce mal-être chez lui ; elle l'avait lu sur son visage et dans ses deux iris noirs. Elle aussi trouvait ça injuste : l'homme assis face à elle n'était pas un Mangemort, c'était un héros. Elle avait reçu des ordres précis de la part de son chef lorsqu'elle lui avait annoncé que Severus Rogue était chez elle mais qu'elle attendait sa guérison pour le conduire au département de Justice Magique. Mais avec ce que Dumbledore lui avait raconté et ce qu'elle avait appris par elle-même…

Soudain elle se leva d'un bond, lâcha un « et puis zut ! », elle partit quelques minutes et revint se planter juste à côté de Rogue.

Lui n'avait pas bougé et fixait son assiette de son célèbre et terrifiant regard noir. Sentant sa présence à sa gauche et pensant que, de toute évidence, elle ne paraissait pas vouloir s'en aller avant qu'il ne lève les yeux vers elle, il fit ce qu'elle attendait.

Son regard passa alors plusieurs fois du visage de la jeune femme à ce qu'elle tenait dans sa main droite. Il récupéra sa baguette et l'interrogea du regard, en fronçant les sourcils.

« Je me fiche de leurs ordres ! Vous n'êtes pas un Mangemort. Donc je ne vois pas pourquoi vous ne pourriez pas récupérer votre baguette », s'exclama-t-elle.

Elle était sur le point de partir quand elle se retourna pour lui dire :

« Par contre, si vous pouviez faire l'effort de rester ici et de ne pas vous enfuir, je vous en serais extrêmement reconnaissante. »

Et elle sortit de la pièce.

Severus était dérouté : décidément cette femme ne cessait de l'étonner !


	5. Chapter 5

_Coucou!_

 _Merci beaucoup à Athina, Isis7056, Fantomette34 et cynthia3062 pour leurs reviews, ça me fait très plaisir! Merci également à tous ceux qui lisent, suivent et aiment cette histoire! ;-)_

 _Dans ce chapitre, on en apprend un peu plus sur Elinor ;-)_

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 5**

Severus Rogue était toujours dans la salle à manger et essayait de remettre un peu d'ordre dans son esprit. Mais c'était peine perdue, Élinor y avait mis une telle pagaille ! C'était un vrai capharnaüm, toutes ses idées et ses réflexions s'entrechoquaient dans sa tête, il aurait bien eu besoin d'une potion anti-migraine.

Il parvint néanmoins à faire émerger une question principale parmi le foutoir de son esprit : qu'elle l'ait sauvé et soigné, OK, passe encore, elle l'avait promis à Dumbledore. Mais pourquoi se préoccuper de son ressenti et de son bien-être, en lui ramenant ses affaires et les souvenirs de Lily et en lui rendant sa baguette magique ?

Ça n'avait pas de sens elle avait risqué sa vie en allant chez lui (à cause des Mangemorts toujours en fuite) et si son patron apprenait qu'elle avait rendu sa baguette à un prisonnier censé être extrêmement dangereux, elle risquait de perdre sa place.

Il était toujours là où elle l'avait laissé en quittant la pièce une heure plus tôt.

« Professeur Rogue, ça ne va pas ? demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

\- Pourquoi faites-vous tout ça ? répondit-il en levant les yeux vers elle.

\- J'en ai fait la promesse au professeur Dumbledore.

\- Oui, mais vous auriez pu vous contenter du strict minimum. Au lieu de ça, on dirait que vous chercher à me faire plaisir, je ne comprends pas pourquoi…

\- C'est vrai, j'essaie de rendre votre séjour ici le plus agréable possible. Vous n'êtes déjà pas dans une position facile, alors j'essaie d'égayer votre quotidien, expliqua-t-elle, sincère.

\- …

\- Écoutez, ça va sûrement vous paraître bizarre mais je vous apprécie beaucoup, avoua-t-elle alors. J'ai toujours éprouvé un grand respect pour vous. Depuis que je suis élève, je pense que vous êtes un excellent professeur, très intelligent, compétant et intéressant. Et ce n'est pas votre image de "terreur des cachots" que vous vous évertuez à entretenir qui me ferra changer d'avis.

\- Je ne vous ai jamais épargnée pourtant… Je vous surnommais même Miss-je-sais-tout, répondit-il, pensif.

\- Oui, je m'en souviens, mais je ne vous en ai jamais tenu rigueur, vous étiez comme ça avec tout le monde. Et puis je le prenais plutôt pour un compliment, alors ça ne me gênait pas, rétorqua-t-elle.

\- Mais ce n'était pas un compliment. Et ce n'est pas une image que je me donne, je suis comme ça ! répliqua-t-il, agacé.

\- Pour moi si, dit-elle avec un grand sourire. Et je sais que vous voulez paraître plus dur que vous ne l'êtes réellement.

\- Qu'en savez-vous donc ? Auriez-vous des dons de voyante comme cette chère Sibylle Trelawney ? demanda-t-il, sarcastique.

\- Absolument pas. Mais j'ai appris pas mal de chose sur vous en discutant avec Dumbledore et en vous suivant durant presque un an.

\- Hum… oui, évidemment.

\- Et puis aussi… lorsque j'étais en cinquième année, vous m'avez secouru quand ces Serpentard tentaient de… m'agresser. »

Elle avait prononcé ces dernières paroles presque dans un murmure, en détournant ses yeux de lui.

De toute évidence, elle avait honte de ce qui s'était produit ce soir-là. Mais Severus se demandait pourquoi. Pourquoi avait-elle honte ? Ce n'était pas elle la coupable mais bien ces trois imbéciles, décérébrés, criminels, submergés par leurs hormones !

Il se rappelait parfaitement de la scène, malgré les nombreuses années qui s'étaient écoulées depuis. C'était l'une des rares fois, peut-être même la seule fois, qu'il avait eu peur pour une élève.

D'après les souvenirs que les Serpentard avaient dû livrer aux Aurors, ces trois crétins avaient attendu, cachés au détour d'un couloir, qu'Élinor sorte de la bibliothèque pour regagner la tour de Serdaigle. Ils avaient alors surgi devant elle et l'avaient encerclée dans le couloir désert.

Elle avait essayé de sortir sa baguette pour se défendre mais le garçon qui était derrière elle avait été plus rapide et l'avait désarmée. Elle avait voulu crier pour appeler à l'aide mais le chef de la bande lui avait lancé un sort de _Bloclang_.

Ils s'étaient alors amusé à la pousser en se la passant l'un l'autre comme un vulgaire Souafle et en la traitant de tous les noms. Puis le plus grand des trois l'avait propulsée contre le mur. Sa tête avait heurté la pierre et elle était tombée à terre. Ils s'étaient alors jetés dessus, l'avaient roué de coups et avaient déchiré ses vêtements. Severus était arrivé avant qu'ils ne puissent commettre d'actes plus graves.

Il s'était rué sur eux, avait empoigné celui qui était sur elle et l'avait projeté de l'autre côté du couloir. Il les avait ensuite stupéfixés tous les trois, avant d'envoyer son Patronus prévenir le directeur. Le maître des potions s'était agenouillé auprès d'elle, l'avait recouverte de sa propre cape et l'avait emmenée à l'infirmerie en la portant dans ses bras. Il n'avait quitté l'infirmerie que lorsque madame Pomfresh lui avait assuré qu'elle n'avait aucune blessure grave et que ces porcs n'étaient pas parvenus à leur fin.

Le professeur Rogue, fou de rage, avait retiré, lui-même, cinq-cents points à sa propre maison, et les trois Serpentard avaient été renvoyés de Poudlard, traduits devant la Justice Magique et avaient écopé de six mois fermes à Azkaban.

« Comment oublier une telle chose… finit-il par dire tout bas.

\- C'est pour toutes ces raisons que je vous aime bien ! Ça vous dérange ?

\- Heu… non. C'est que… je n'en ai pas vraiment l'habitude. »

Severus était déconcerté. Élinor se mit à rire aux éclats.

« Vous devriez voir votre tête ! Je ne vous ai pas annoncé que vous étiez atteint de dragoncelle, j'ai juste dit que je vous appréciais, dit-elle avant de se remettre à rire.

\- Soit… Il va falloir que je m'y habitue », déclara-t-il en se détendant un peu.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Le reste de la journée et de la semaine se passa dans une atmosphère plus détendue. Élinor veillait de près à la santé et au bien-être de son "prisonnier-patient" et Severus n'opposait plus trop de résistance. Il avait intégré ce qu'elle lui avait confié, bien que ce soit toujours un peu difficile à concevoir pour lui.

Sa santé s'améliora petit à petit et finalement il recouvra toutes ses facultés physiques vers la fin du mois de juin. Élinor envoya alors un hibou à son supérieur pour lui annoncer la guérison de Rogue et pour fixer une audience.

Cela faisait maintenant trois jours qu'elle avait transmis le message à son patron et ils n'avaient encore reçu aucune nouvelle.

Élinor et Severus faisaient une partie d'échec.

« Vous croyez qu'ils m'ont oublié ? plaisanta Rogue en avançant sa tour sur l'échiquier version sorcier.

\- Certainement pas ! Je pense plutôt qu'ils sont un peu embarrassés de vous traduire en justice alors que Harry Potter n'a cessé de faire votre éloge depuis la fin de la guerre, dit-elle après avoir fait avancer un pion.

\- Pfff… Celui-là ! Il n'aurait pas pu se taire au lieu de raconter cette histoire à tout le monde ? Toujours à faire son intéressant comme son arrogant de père… s'irrita-t-il.

\- Je ne crois pas qu'il ait voulu vous embêter ou faire son intéressant. Il voulait simplement répandre la vérité et vous attribuer les mérites qui vous reviennent, expliqua-t-elle gentiment.

\- Il n'a pas arrêté de me tourmenter depuis qu'il est arrivé à Poudlard… rouspéta-t-il.

\- Sans doute a-t-il voulu racheter sa conduite envers vous.

\- Et bien c'est raté ! Il m'énerve encore plus qu'avant ! »

Élinor se mit à rire.

« Oh s'il vous plait… Vous devriez enterrer la hache de guerre », déclara-t-elle ensuite.

Severus leva un sourcil, perplexe, mais ne répondit pas.

« Vous savez, pendant votre convalescence, j'ai reçu plusieurs hiboux de Harry, Ron et Hermione. Le portrait de Dumbledore leur a sûrement dit que vous étiez chez moi. Ils voulaient savoir comment vous alliez et m'ont demandé de leur communiquer la date de votre procès dès qu'elle sera fixée : ils veulent venir vous apporter leur soutien et témoigner en votre faveur, lui apprit-elle.

\- Pourquoi ne me l'avez-vous pas dit ? demanda-t-il, étonné.

\- Comme vous sembliez être de meilleure humeur, je ne voulais pas tout gâcher en vous annonçant une telle nouvelle, fit-elle, moqueuse.

\- Je vois ce que vous voulez dire… souffla-t-il en roulant des yeux.

\- Échec et mat ! s'exclama-t-elle tout à coup.

\- Vous avez triché, déclara-t-il froidement, de mauvaise fois.

\- Pas du tout. J'ai gagné dans les règles de l'art, rétorqua-t-elle se redressant, fière de sa victoire.

\- Vous m'avez déconcentré sciemment en me parlant de Potter… argua-t-il de sa voix doucereuse.

\- Si ça vous rassure de penser ça… » dit-elle en haussant légèrement les sourcils.

Elle esquissa un léger sourire railleur qu'elle mit trop de temps à faire disparaître de son visage angélique.

« Je vous ai vu sourire… dit-il, boudeur.

\- Oh je vous en prie ! Qu'est ce que vous pouvez être mauvais perdant ! » dit-elle en riant.

Severus allait répliquer mais il fut interrompu par des coups de becs frappés à la fenêtre. Élinor se précipita pour l'ouvrir, prit l'enveloppe, la décacheta et annonça :

« Votre audience au Ministère aura lieu mardi prochain à quinze heures dans la salle d'audience numéro 11. »

* * *

 _Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu!_

 _A demain pour la suite ;-)_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

Le mardi arriva beaucoup trop vite au goût de Severus et les heures qui le séparaient de son procès filèrent comme des secondes.

Élinor décida qu'ils partiraient à deux heures et demi pour être sûre de ne pas arriver en retard. Ça ferait mauvaise impression.

Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à transplaner vers le Ministère de la Magie, Severus arrêta Élinor en la retenant par le bras.

« Que se passe-t-il ? lui demanda-t-elle, étonnée.

\- Si nous arrivons ainsi au Ministère de la Magie, vous risquez fort d'avoir quelques problèmes avec vos supérieurs, répondit-il en lui tendant sa baguette magique.

\- Oh ! C'est vrai, j'avais complètement oublié ! Merci. »

Elle réfléchit quelques secondes puis demanda :

« Vous croyez que je devrais vous menotter ?

\- Certainement… acquiesça-t-il en grimaçant.

\- Bon… Dans ce cas : _incarcerem_ ! prononça-t-elle, en pointant sa baguette sur les poignets qu'il avait tendu devant elle. Je suis vraiment désolée…

\- Ne vous en faites pas pour ça, j'ai connu pire…

\- Je le sais… » dit-elle tristement.

Élinor fit un mince sourire ; elle comprenait parfaitement ce qu'il avait voulu dire. Elle regarda sa montre qui indiquait déjà trois heures moins vingt.

« Par Merlin ! Il faut y aller tout de suite. »

Elle saisit l'un des avant-bras de Severus et transplana.

Arrivés au Ministère de la Magie, ils furent immédiatement escortés par deux Aurors jusqu'à la pièce située en dessous de la salle numéro 11.

Les Aurors placèrent Rogue sur une chaise ensorcelée au milieu de la salle. Des chaînes s'élevèrent aussitôt des pieds et des accoudoirs de la chaise et se refermèrent sur les poignets et les chevilles de Severus.

Élinor vint se placer devant lui et lui dit :

« C'est la procédure habituelle. Kleber et Walsh vont rester à vos côtés, moi, je ne peux pas rester, je dois rejoindre les autres en haut.

\- Oui, je le sais, j'ai déjà assisté à ce genre de procès…

\- Vous verrez, tout ira bien. »

Il ne répondit pas.

Alors elle posa une main sur la sienne, le fixa droit dans les yeux, déposa un léger baiser sur sa joue puis sortit de la pièce.

Severus était sous le choc de ce baiser, une foule d'émotions se répandait en lui, il ne savait pas quoi en penser.

Avait-elle fait ça pour le rassurer ? Pour l'encourager ? Pour lui montrer son soutien ? Parce qu'il allait certainement être condamné à passer le reste de ses jours en prison ? Parce qu'elle éprouvait des sentiments pour lui ?

À peine y avait-il songé qu'il rejeta aussitôt la dernière supposition, celle-là lui paraissait totalement absurde. Une femme intelligente et jolie comme elle, n'importe quoi…

Malgré son caractère bien trempé, Élinor était la gentillesse incarnée, elle avait sans doute fait cela uniquement pour l'encourager.

Étrangement, Severus était content. Oui, malgré les circonstances dans lesquelles il se trouvait, ce tout petit baiser avait réussi l'exploit de lui faire oublier un instant ses problèmes.

Malheureusement, ils lui revinrent bien vite en mémoire lorsque le socle sur lequel il se trouvait avec ses deux gardes se mit à s'élever vers le plafond.

Lorsque Rogue fut parvenu au centre de la salle d'audience, il examina l'assemblée.

Il y avait évidemment le Magenmagot au complet présidé par le nouveau Ministre de la Magie, Kingsley Shacklebolt, un groupe d'Aurors parmi lesquels siégeait Élinor, et – Severus faillit avoir une attaque cardiaque – Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger accompagnés de la moitié des élèves de Poudlard (probablement tous ceux qui avaient survécu à l'attaque du château). Il y avait également tous les professeurs, tous les membres survivants de l'Ordre du Phénix et le portrait d'Albus Dumbledore posé à côté du professeur McGonagall.

Le Ministre de la Magie se leva et toussota pour faire taire la nombreuse et bruyante assemblée. Il s'éclaircit la gorge et, lorsque le silence fut complet, commença à lire la liste des chefs d'inculpation :

« Severus Tobias Rogue, vous êtes accusé d'être un partisan de Vous-Savez-Qui, de faire partie de son groupe dénommé Mangemorts, d'avoir fourni des renseignements capitaux concernant l'Ordre du Phénix au Mage Noir, d'avoir assassiné le directeur de Poudlard, Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, d'avoir tenté de capturer Harry Potter pour le livrer à votre maître et enfin d'avoir trahi le Ministère de la Magie et l'ensemble de la communauté magique toute entière. Pour toutes ces accusations, la condamnation requise est la peine capitale : le baiser du Détraqueur… »

Un énorme grondement sourd s'éleva alors de l'assemblée, tous criaient, hurlaient, pour faire entendre leur mécontentement et leur opposition à cette peine.

Severus essaya de croiser le regard d'Élinor parmi cette foule qui gesticulait dans tous les sens.

Lorsqu'il y parvint, ses yeux noirs, durs et froids comme de la glace, plongèrent dans ses yeux bleus remplis de calme et de sérénité : elle n'avait pas peur et n'était pas triste. Son calme le rassura et il attendit patiemment que le silence revienne, tout comme elle.

Il fallut dix bonnes minutes pour que les gardes parviennent à ramener le calme et le silence. Le ministre put alors poursuivre :

« Mais au vu des événements récents et des témoignages éclairants apportés par Monsieur Harry Potter et par le portrait du professeur Dumbledore, je réclame l'abandon pur et simple des poursuites. »

Des hourras retentirent dans toute la salle puis toutes les personnes présentes se levèrent et applaudirent à l'unisson. Au même moment, les chaînes ensorcelées qui liaient les mains et les chevilles de Rogue disparurent, lui rendant ainsi sa liberté.

Le ministre réclama le silence une fois de plus et ajouta :

« Je voudrais également décerner l'Ordre de Merlin Première Classe à Severus Tobias Rogue pour avoir fait acte de bravoure en espionnant, au péril de sa vie, les faits et gestes de Lord Voldemort et en protégeant Harry Potter afin qu'il puisse mener à bien sa mission et nous sauver de son emprise maléfique. »

Rogue vit alors le ministre s'avancer vers lui pour lui remettre une médaille en or suspendue à un ruban de soie vert.

L'assemblée applaudit à nouveau pour son titre de Commandeur et chacun descendit pour aller lui serrer la main.

Severus n'en revenait pas, lui qui avait toujours été craint et détesté de pratiquement tout le monde était à présent entouré d'une foule de gens qui voulait le féliciter et le remercier pour son courage.

Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être le centre d'attention et était extrêmement embarrassé par tout ça mais il avait revêtu son coutumier masque d'impassibilité et n'en laissait rien paraître. Il priait intérieurement pour que cela cesse rapidement.

Harry Potter, le professeur McGonagall et le portrait de Dumbledore furent les derniers à le saluer après lui avoir expliqué qu'ils avaient révélé au Magenmagot son véritable rôle dans toute cette histoire : le discours de Dumbledore et les souvenirs qu'il avait livrés à Harry le soir de la bataille finale les avaient tous convaincus non seulement de son innocence mais aussi de son héroïsme.

C'est seulement deux heures après la fin du procès qu'il put enfin se retrouver seul ou presque…

« Je vous avais dit que tout irait bien », prononça une voix derrière lui.

Il tourna la tête et aperçut Élinor.

« Et dire que je pensais que vous disiez cela uniquement pour m'encourager… répondit-il, moqueur.

\- Ça a quand même dû être éprouvant pour vous... Tous ces gens qui vous félicitent… dit-elle le sourire aux lèvres.

\- C'est ça, moquez-vous de moi en plus… »

Élinor commença alors à rire et, à sa grande surprise, Severus fut également gagné par un énorme fou-rire.

Lorsqu'ils se furent calmés tous les deux, Élinor lui rendit officiellement sa baguette magique et lui proposa de le raccompagner chez lui.

Severus Rogue était libre et n'avait envie que d'une seule chose à présent : être enfin tranquille chez lui.

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu! J'espère que ça vous a plu!_

 _Ne me jetez pas des cailloux! Je sais que le procès est vite bouclé et est sûrement loin d'être réaliste mais je n'avais pas envie d'y passer trois heures...^^ Je ne suis pas avocate!^^_

 _J'espère que vous avez quand même apprécié ce chapitre malgré tout ;-)_

 _A la prochaine!_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

Après être allés récupérer ses quelques affaires chez Élinor, ils transplanèrent tous les deux jusqu'à l'Impasse du Tisseur.

Ils parcoururent rapidement les quelques mètres qui les séparaient de la maison, gravirent les marches du perron et, lorsque Severus posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte, la jeune femme lui saisit vivement le bras et ils se retrouvèrent à nouveau devant son cottage.

Élinor envoya aussitôt son Patronus avertir ses supérieurs et collègues Aurors et elle pénétra rapidement dans la maison suivie de Rogue.

Severus, qui se demandait pourquoi la jeune femme avait agi de la sorte, fut troublé par son Patronus : il avait la forme d'une biche. Mais pas n'importe quelle biche ; celle-là était identique en tous points à la sienne... Même celle de Lily n'était pas exactement similaire à la sienne, il y avait d'infimes différences entre les deux.

Encore estomaqué par ce brusque changement de décor et par l'apparition du Patronus, Severus s'assit dans un fauteuil et attendit les explications d'Élinor en silence. Il avait été si près du but, si près de retrouver sa maison et son paisible quotidien…

Élinor vint s'affaler à côté de lui quelques instants plus tard et déclara :

« Votre maison a été piégée par les deux Mangemorts toujours en fuite. Si vous aviez franchi le seuil de cette porte, vous seriez mort à l'heure qu'il est. Ils vous attendaient à l'intérieur, Merlin sait depuis combien de temps…

\- Comment… Comment avez-vous su ? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils, perplexe.

\- Des traces de magie résiduelles sur la porte. Et j'ai aperçu quelqu'un bouger à travers la fenêtre, expliqua-t-elle.

\- Vous arrivez à percevoir des traces de magie résiduelles ? répéta-t-il, étonné, en se tournant vers elle.

\- Je ne suis pas devenue Auror pour rien…

\- Non, manifestement… »

Rogue était impressionné, peu de sorciers arrivait à déceler ce genre de marques laissées par la magie, ce n'était pas un don très répandu. En plus, il n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il y avait quelqu'un chez lui… Décidément ! Quel piètre espion il faisait à côté d'elle…

« J'ai prévenu tous les Aurors. Ils doivent tous être à la poursuite de ces deux Mangemorts à présent. Espérons qu'ils parviendront à les attraper… En attendant, je pense que vous allez être obligé de prolonger vos "vacances" chez moi.

\- Pardon ? interrogea-t-il en manquant de s'étrangler.

\- Je ne peux pas vous laisser rentrer chez vous ou aller ailleurs alors que deux dangereux Mangemorts sont encore dans la nature et ont manifestement décidé de vous tuer. Je suis vraiment navrée pour vous, je sais à quel point vous vous réjouissiez d'être enfin chez vous… »

Severus examina son visage et vit qu'elle était sincère, il n'y avait pas une once de moquerie dans sa voix ni dans ses propos.

« Qui sont les deux Mangemorts toujours en fuite ? demanda-t-il alors.

\- Rodolphus Lestrange et Walden Macnair.

\- Deux crétins…

\- Peut-être mais ils n'en sont pas moins dangereux, répliqua-t-elle, soucieuse.

\- Je sais, oui… » concéda-t-il en hochant la tête.

Élinor s'apprêtait à changer de sujet mais le professeur Rogue la prit de vitesse :

« Votre Patronus a toujours eu cette forme ?

\- Oui, ça a toujours été une biche, depuis que j'ai appris le sortilège du Patronus à Poudlard. Pourquoi cette question ? demanda-t-elle, étonnée par ce brusque changement.

\- Pour rien… éluda-t-il. Pour parler d'autre chose que de Mangemorts en fuite qui veulent ma peau », ajouta-t-il en plaisantant.

Élinor se mit à rire puis lui proposa une tasse de thé pour essayer de le détendre un peu. Il accepta volontiers, il avait bien besoin de ça, il lui aurait même fallu quelque chose de plus fort comme par exemple du Whisky Pur Feu…

Elle revint au salon une dizaine de minutes plus tard avec une tasse de thé et un verre rempli d'un liquide ambré. Elle lui proposa les deux breuvages et Severus choisit le verre de whisky.

« Je me suis dit que vous auriez besoin de quelque chose de légèrement plus fort que du thé, déclara-t-elle en souriant.

\- En effet, c'est exactement ce qu'il me fallait », approuva-t-il en levant son verre devant ses yeux.

Severus ne put s'empêcher de penser que cette femme lisait en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Il n'avait besoin de rien dire mais elle savait ce qu'il voulait.

C'était très déroutant… et agréable en même temps… Mais le pire c'était qu'il commençait à s'habituer à toutes ces gentilles petites attentions…

Il ne devait pas, non, il ne pouvait pas s'y habituer car bientôt il se retrouverait à nouveau tout seul. Il devait s'efforcer de reconstruire sa barrière qui l'isolait du reste du monde et qu'elle avait réussi à abattre petit à petit. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser continuer.

Élinor perçut son changement d'humeur et vit qu'il réfléchissait intensément et se battait contre ses propres pensées. Elle jugea qu'il valait mieux le laisser seul et lui annonça qu'elle allait préparer le souper.

Le professeur Rogue soupira en constatant qu'elle avait encore vu juste : il désirait réfléchir au calme sans personne auprès de lui.

Elle mit intentionnellement bien plus de temps qu'il ne fallait pour préparer le repas et l'appela enfin vers vingt heures.

Severus s'assit face à elle sans prononcer un seul mot.

Après vingt minutes passées ainsi en silence, Élinor rompit la glace :

« J'ai cuisiné votre plat préféré… Ça vous a plu ?

\- Oui, merci.

\- … Les Aurors nous préviendront dès qu'il y aura du nouveau. »

Pas de réponse. Il fixait son assiette vide.

« Ils ne mettront certainement pas longtemps à les attraper », ajouta-t-elle alors.

Toujours pas de réponse. Severus se leva pour se rendre dans sa chambre.

Élinor fut un peu perturbée par sa réaction, elle ne comprenait pas ce qui avait bien pu lui passer par la tête pour qu'il agisse de la sorte mais elle comptait bien le découvrir.

Elle alla donc dans la cuisine chercher le gâteau au chocolat qu'elle avait prévu pour le dessert et monta les escaliers.

Arrivée devant la porte de sa chambre, elle frappa et n'attendit pas sa réponse pour entrer.

Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la pièce, elle le vit assis sur son lit, la tête entre les mains. Elle s'approcha de lui et il leva lentement les yeux vers elle.

« J'avais préparé un gâteau au chocolat pour le dessert mais vous êtes parti avant, alors… tenta-t-elle de lui expliquer, avant de s'interrompre. Quelque chose ne va pas ? Vous avez mal à la tête ? Je peux aller vous chercher une potion anti-migraine si vous voulez, il y en a dans la salle de bain, ajouta-t-elle, préoccupée.

\- Non, ça ira, merci, refusa-t-il poliment.

\- Vous ne voulez pas un morceau de gâteau ? demanda-t-elle en lui présentant son assiette.

\- Non. »

Son gâteau avait l'air vraiment délicieux mais tout ce qu'il voulait c'était qu'elle sorte de sa chambre et qu'elle le laisse en paix.

Il pensait qu'il ne méritait pas toutes ces attentions et il souhaitait se réhabituer immédiatement à sa vie de célibataire grincheux et taciturne.

Mais, manifestement, c'était peine perdue car Élinor n'en avait pas encore fini avec lui, elle avait déposé son gâteau sur la commode et reprit :

« Est-ce que j'ai fait ou dit quelque chose qui ne vous a pas plu ?

\- Non ce n'est pas vous… Enfin si… C'est plutôt ma situation qui me contrarie, répondit-il, irrité.

\- Professeur Rogue, je suis vraiment désolée, je sais à quel point vous teniez à rentrer chez vous. Mais je vous garantis que dès que tout cela sera réglé, vous retrouverez votre maison et vos habitudes, lui promit-elle.

\- Pfff…

\- … Je fais ce que je peux pour essayer de vous rendre la vie agréable ici, mais apparemment je n'y arrive pas très bien… »

Elle avait l'air extrêmement triste… Severus s'en voulait de lui infliger ça. Peut-être valait-il mieux lui dire clairement ce qui le préoccupait.

« Si, justement, vous y parvenez trop bien… déclara-t-il.

\- Je ne comprends pas, dit-elle, interloquée.

\- Vous cuisinez mes plats favoris, vous anticipez mes moindres désirs, vous me laisser bougonner seul quand j'en ai besoin, vous essayez de me distraire ou de me faire rire quand il le faut, vous avez même été chez moi chercher les souvenirs qui me réconforteraient. Vous vous occupez trop bien de moi… expliqua-t-il alors, avant de soupirer.

\- C'est cela qui vous embête ? Pourquoi ? interrogea-t-elle, surprise.

\- Parce que quand je serai seul à nouveau, je saurais qu'il me manque quelque chose, que je passe à côté de tas de bons moments en m'isolant ainsi des autres.

\- Mais, professeur, nous pouvons rester amis. Je viendrai vous voir, si vous le souhaitez et si vous me le permettez, répliqua-t-elle aussitôt sur le ton de l'évidence.

\- Quoi ?

\- Professeur, je vous ai déjà dit que je vous appréciais beaucoup. Je ne vais pas vous abandonner lorsque vous serez rentré chez vous. On m'a confié la mission de vous protéger tant que les Mangemorts seront en fuite, mais je ne suis pas une machine et vous n'êtes pas un vulgaire colis. Durant ces quelques mois que vous avez passés ici, nous avons appris à nous connaître mieux et je pensais même que nous étions devenus amis… Mais je me suis peut-être trompée…

\- Vous me considérez comme un ami ? demanda-t-il, les yeux ronds, presque choqué par ses propos.

\- Bien sûr. »

Elle avait dit ça avec un tel aplomb que cela surprit Severus.

Il ne savait pas quoi faire ou quoi dire. Il n'avait jamais eu qu'une seule amie et il l'avait perdue…

Il l'observa des pieds à la tête et se demanda pourquoi une femme aussi jolie et intelligente qu'elle voudrait de lui, l'homme au teint cireux, aux cheveux graisseux et au nez crochu, comme ami.

Leurs yeux se croisèrent enfin et Élinor comprit ce que signifiait son silence.

« Vous accordez bien trop d'importance aux apparences… dit-elle en s'accroupissant devant lui et en posant ses mains sur les siennes. Je vous apprécie comme vous êtes et je serais très heureuse, si vous acceptiez de me considérer comme une amie. »

Il n'en croyait toujours pas ses oreilles mais il acquiesça.

« Bon, très bien. Alors maintenant vous voulez bien redescendre avec moi pour que nous puissions goûter à ce gâteau ? dit-elle en se relevant et en posant ses mains sur ses hanches.

\- D'accord. Mais avant j'aimerais vous demander quelque chose, répondit-il, énigmatique.

\- Oui. Quoi ? demanda-t-elle, étonnée.

\- J'aimerais que vous m'appeliez Severus, déclara-t-il.

\- Je le ferais avec plaisir si, vous, vous m'appelez Élinor, répliqua-t-elle aussitôt.

\- Comme vous voudrez, Élinor.

\- Merci, Severus », dit-elle en souriant.

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu! J'espère que ça vous a plu! ;-)_

 _Merci à Athina et à Manon pour leurs reviews! Et pour répondre à Athina : Le suspense c'est ma vie!^^ L'art de terminer un chapitre pour donner envie à ses lecteurs de lire la suite, c'est quelque chose qu'il faut cultiver savamment^^ ;-)_

 _A la prochaine!_

 _Bisous ;-)_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8**

Cette nuit-là, Severus fut réveillé en sursaut par des cris assourdissants, des cris de femme… C'était Élinor ! Aussitôt, il bondit hors du lit, attrapa sa baguette magique et se précipita dans les escaliers.

Lorsqu'il arriva devant le salon, il vit par la porte entrebâillée Rodolphus Lestrange et Walden Macnair lancer de puissants _Doloris_ à Élinor, qui était à terre, secouée de spasmes et de tremblements.

Elle n'avait plus sa baguette, elle était dans les mains de Macnair qui s'amusait à la faire souffrir. Il devait absolument intervenir avant qu'ils ne décident d'arrêter leur petit jeu de torture et qu'ils ne la tuent.

Rogue était seul contre eux deux, s'il était tué, tant pis, mais pas elle, elle ne méritait pas de mourir, il ne voulait pas qu'elle meure… Il profiterait de l'effet de surprise pour déstabiliser ses adversaires.

Soudain il surgit dans la pièce et stupéfixa Macnair qui n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Ensuite il s'engagea dans un duel avec Lestrange. Les maléfices fusaient de toutes parts.

Rodolphus se battait avec une telle hargne et une telle fureur qu'il manquait de précision et Rogue parvenait à éviter ses sorts assez facilement.

Mais bientôt, un éclair de folie, semblable à ceux que Severus avait déjà vu de nombreuses fois dans le regard de sa défunte épouse, Bellatrix, traversa les yeux du Mangemort.

Il fit brusquement volte-face et lança le sortilège de mort à Élinor, qui était au sol, accablée par la douleur, sans baguette et sans défense…

Severus comprit instantanément ce qu'il allait faire en croisant son regard dément et lança le plus puissant _Protego_ qu'il ait jamais lancé, dans une tentative désespérée pour sauver celle qui avait tant fait pour lui ces derniers mois.

À cet instant, les secondes semblèrent durer des heures.

Il vit l'éclair de lumière verte s'approcher dangereusement près de la poitrine d'Élinor, il perçut un impact et crut qu'il avait échoué, que jamais plus il ne la verrait rire ni sourire, que jamais plus il ne pourrait lui parler…

Mais l'éclair ricocha sur ce qui semblait être une paroi très fine et translucide qui se trouvait à quelques millimètres de la jeune femme et la séparait du Mangemort.

Le sortilège fut renvoyé vers Rodolphus Lestrange, il le toucha en pleine tête et le Mangemort tomba à terre, raide mort. Mais la barrière magique qui protégeait Élinor n'était pas suffisamment solide, elle s'était fissurée lors de l'impact et se brisa comme du verre.

Rogue se rua vers Élinor, en lançant au passage un _Incarcerem_ au bourreau pour éviter toute attaque de sa part.

Il s'agenouilla auprès de la jeune femme et se pencha pour écouter sa respiration : elle ne respirait pas. Paniqué, il colla alors son oreille contre sa poitrine, en priant tous les dieux pour entendre les battements de son cœur : il battait ! Faiblement, mais elle était encore en vie !

Ayant perdu tous ces moyens à la vue du corps de cette femme aux longs cheveux blonds étendue par terre, qui lui rappelait désagréablement cette soirée de Halloween 1981, Severus fit la seule chose qui lui passait par l'esprit : du bouche à bouche.

Il existait certainement une formule magique, un sortilège, une potion ou que sais-je encore, mais il ne se souvenait plus de rien, la peur qui l'avait envahi lui avait fait tout oublier, il n'avait pu se rappeler que de cette méthode de secourisme moldue. Elle ne respirait plus et il fallait absolument renvoyer de l'air dans ses poumons. Sur le moment, ça lui avait parut être le moyen le plus simple, le plus rapide et le plus efficace.

Au bout d'environ deux minutes, alors que Rogue était sur le point de recommencer pour la énième fois la manœuvre de secourisme, Élinor se mit à tousser puis elle prit une grande goulée d'air en se redressant précipitamment et en s'agrippant à la chemise de Severus.

Les yeux bleus croisèrent les yeux noirs. Rogue perdit pieds un instant et sembla se noyer dans cet océan azur : elle était vivante ! Merci Merlin !

Le regard d'Élinor se remplit bientôt de larmes et elle enfouit son visage dans le creux du cou du maître des potions, ses bras enlaçant son torse. Severus la serra instinctivement dans ses bras et passa machinalement la main dans ses cheveux soyeux.

Alors qu'elle était toujours accrochée à lui, il envoya son Patronus avertir les Aurors que les deux Mangemorts en fuite se trouvaient chez Élinor, l'un mort, l'autre toujours stupéfixé et solidement attaché.

Une dizaine d'Aurors apparut alors dans le salon.

Quatre d'entre eux emmenèrent directement Macnair à Azkaban, deux autres emportèrent le corps de Lestrange à l'hôpital Ste-Mangouste, quant aux derniers, ils tentèrent, en vain, de décrocher Élinor du cou du professeur de potions.

Après plusieurs tentatives infructueuses, ils abandonnèrent l'idée et confièrent à Rogue le soin de veiller sur elle, puisque, de toute évidence, elle refusait obstinément qu'on l'emmène à Ste-Mangouste soigner ses blessures et que Severus était tout à fait qualifié pour veiller à sa guérison.

Lorsqu'ils furent tous partis, Severus glissa un bras sous les jambes de la jeune femme, posa l'autre sur son dos et la souleva pour la porter jusque dans sa chambre.

Arrivé en haut, il la posa délicatement sur le lit et essaya de détacher ses fins doigts de son cou.

N'y parvenant pas, il s'assit sur le lit à côté d'elle et il lui parla de sa voix la plus douce :

« Élinor, vous pouvez me lâcher maintenant. C'est fini, les Mangemorts ne vous feront plus aucun mal, vos collègues Aurors les ont emmenés. »

Il réessaya de lui faire lâcher prise, toujours sans résultat.

Il reprit alors :

« Élinor, lâchez-moi, je ne partirai pas. Je vais rester auprès de vous. Vous avez ma parole. En plus, il faut que je sache si vous êtes blessée. »

Elle releva la tête, le regarda dans les yeux, puis, lentement, elle ôta ses mains de son cou et s'adossa contre la tête de lit avec une grimace de douleur.

« Vous avez mal quelque part ? s'enquit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Partout… » répondit-elle dans un souffle.

Il se flagella mentalement : « Evidemment qu'elle a mal, sombre crétin ! Elle vient de subir des dizaines de _Doloris_ lancés par deux sorciers en même temps ! »

Il voulut se lever pour aller chercher une potion anti-douleur, mais elle l'en empêcha en agrippant sa main.

Il l'observa, sourcils froncés, se rassit sur le lit à côté d'elle, pointa sa baguette en direction de la salle de bain et prononça la formule : « _Accio_ potion anti-douleur. »

Une fiole contenant un liquide orangé arriva quelques secondes plus tard dans sa main. Il déboucha le flacon et lui fit boire son contenu.

Elle paraissait souffrir un peu moins mais sa respiration était toujours saccadée et irrégulière.

Severus réfléchit quelques secondes : le sortilège de mort l'avait presque touchée… Peut-être l'avait-il frôlée malgré sa protection ? Après tout, le bouclier s'était désintégré après avoir renvoyé l' _Avada Kedavra_ à son expéditeur… Mais alors quelles en seraient les conséquences ?

« Élinor, avez-vous plus mal à la poitrine qu'ailleurs ? » demanda-t-il, soucieux.

Elle plissa les yeux de douleur et acquiesça.

« M'autorisez-vous à examiner votre buste pour évaluer l'étendue et la gravité de la blessure ?

\- Oui… Vous pouvez… »

Rien que parler la faisait souffrir.

Il déboutonna alors son haut de pyjama, en veillant à ce que chacun des pans maintienne sa poitrine cachée à sa vue.

Il vit que le maléfice avait laissé une plaie circulaire assez profonde, d'un rouge foncé, sur le côté gauche du sternum, très près de l'endroit où se trouvait son cœur. Elle n'avait aucune autre plaie ailleurs, ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de la torturer avec d'autres formules que le _Doloris_.

Rogue fit venir à lui un flacon d'essence de dictame grâce à un sortilège d'Attraction et en laissa tomber deux gouttes sur la blessure.

Alors qu'elle aurait dû se refermer presque instantanément, la plaie resta béante et, pire encore, Élinor se mit à hurler et à se tordre de douleur. Inquiet de la réaction inattendue de la jeune femme, Severus fit venir une fiole d'essence de Murlap.

Puisque la dictame ne fonctionnait pas, peut-être pourrait-il au moins apaiser la douleur. De nouveau, il en laissa tomber deux gouttes sur la plaie. À son grand soulagement, l'essence de Murlap semblait calmer sa douleur.

Convaincu par ce test, il imbiba un linge propre de potion et l'appliqua sur la meurtrissure.

Severus examina Élinor et vit les traits de son visage se détendre. De plus, elle respirait plus calmement, l'effet de la potion se faisait sentir.

Il se pencha vers elle et lui demanda :

« Ça va mieux ?

\- Oui, merci.

\- Voulez-vous une potion de sommeil sans rêve ?

\- Non, je n'en veux pas.

\- Désirez-vous autre chose ?

\- J'aimerais que vous restiez près de moi », lui dit-elle en le regardant dans les yeux.

Voyant son hésitation, elle ajouta :

« S'il vous plaît, Severus. »

Il acquiesça et fit apparaître un petit fauteuil, à côté du lit, dans lequel il prit place.

Elle lui tendit sa main, il la regarda durant plusieurs secondes puis se résolut finalement à la prendre dans la sienne. Quelques minutes plus tard, Élinor, épuisée, s'endormit sous le regard protecteur du professeur Rogue.

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu! J'espère que ça vous plaît toujours ;-)_

 _Merci à ceux et celles qui me laissent des reviews. J'adore discuter avec vous! ;-) Merci aussi à ceux et celles qui suivent ou ajoutent cette histoire dans leurs favoris! ;-)_

 _Pour répondre à Athina : sache que Severus ne "pecho" pas!^^ C'est un tendre, un romantique, mon Severus!^^ ;-)_

 _A la prochaine!_

 _Bisous ;-)_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9**

Severus se réveilla ce matin-là, tout courbaturé d'avoir dormi sur un fauteuil. À sa grande surprise, Élinor tenait toujours sa main dans la sienne, elle ne l'avait pas lâchée de toute la nuit.

Il se pencha vers elle pour vérifier son état de santé : ses battements cardiaques étaient normaux, sa respiration était plus régulière que la veille, mais elle semblait avoir de la fièvre. Il posa sa main libre sur son front : il était moite de transpiration et brûlant.

Le contact de sa main fraîche sur sa peau brûlante réveilla Élinor. Severus en profita pour lui demander sa permission pour examiner sa blessure ; elle acquiesça et libéra sa main de son emprise.

Il abaissa précautionneusement le drap qui la couvrait et souleva le tissu imbibé d'essence de Murlap qu'il avait posé sur la plaie la veille.

Severus grimaça en constatant qu'il n'y avait aucune amélioration : la blessure était béante et écarlate.

« Je vais être obligé de vous conduire à Ste-Mangouste. Il n'y a aucune amélioration et, de toute évidence, l'essence de dictame ne peut pas être utilisée dans ce cas-ci.

\- Non, je ne veux pas aller à l'hôpital. Je suis sûre que vous aller trouver une solution, répondit-elle aussitôt.

\- Je ne suis pas médicomage, Élinor ! s'exclama-t-il. Et je ne fais pas non plus de miracle. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il faut faire. Le mieux est d'aller à l'hôpital et de les laisser vous examiner.

\- Non, je n'irai pas, dit-elle, butée.

\- Mais qu'avez-vous donc contre les hôpitaux ? demanda-t-il, dérouté par son attitude.

\- Je n'ai rien contre, excepté que je ne connais pas ces médicomages, je ne sais pas qui ils sont, je ne leur fais pas confiance et je ne veux pas qu'ils m'examinent, expliqua-t-elle, catégorique.

\- Pardon ? fit-il en haussant ses sourcils noirs.

\- Vous avez bien entendu.

\- Mais moi vous m'avez bien laissé…

\- J'ai confiance en vous », l'interrompit-elle.

Severus commençait à comprendre son raisonnement, bien qu'il ne soit pas du tout basé sur une logique rationnelle, il pensait savoir ce qui ne lui plaisait pas.

« C'est à cause de ce qu'il s'est passé durant votre cinquième année à Poudlard ? »

Elle hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment pour toute réponse.

« D'accord… soupira-t-il. Bon, si je vous trouve une femme médicomage, vous accepterez de la laisser examiner votre blessure ? »

Elle le jaugea un instant du regard puis répondit fermement :

« S'il le faut, oui… Mais je veux rester ici et que vous soyez présent pendant qu'elle m'ausculte.

\- Vous n'avez pas d'autres revendications ? interrogea-t-il, un sourcil levé, à moitié moqueur.

\- Non c'est tout », répliqua-t-elle, sans relever l'ironie de sa question.

Severus lui apporta son petit-déjeuner et mangea avec elle à sa demande. Puis il la laissa, après s'être assuré qu'elle ne manquait de rien, et il transplana jusque l'hôpital Ste-Mangouste.

Arrivé sur place, il se mit en quête d'une guérisseuse.

La tâche ne fut pas aisée : personne ne voulait croire que quelqu'un ait survécu à un sortilège de mort, protégé uniquement par un simple _Protego_. Ce n'est qu'après avoir expliqué la situation une bonne vingtaine de fois et avoir essuyé de nombreux refus et moqueries qu'il trouva enfin une médicomage qui semblait le croire et s'intéresser à son cas.

C'était une femme d'une quarantaine d'années, aux yeux noisettes et aux cheveux châtains coiffés en un chignon. Elle se nommait Emma Jones et était spécialisée en blessures causées par les sortilèges de magie noire.

Severus l'avait particulièrement intriguée car on ne connaissait personne qui ait survécu à l' _Avada Kedavra_ hormis Harry Potter. Elle accepta donc de le suivre et ils transplanèrent chez Élinor aux environs de midi.

Severus frappa à la porte de sa chambre et entra, suivi de la guérisseuse Emma Jones.

« Élinor, je vous ai trouvé une médicomage qui a accepté de faire le déplacement pour examiner votre blessure.

\- Bonjour mademoiselle, je m'appelle Emma Jones, spécialiste des blessures dues à la magie noire, se présenta la femme. J'ai été très intriguée par le récit de votre ami.

\- Bonjour », répondit-elle, en serrant la main qu'elle lui avait tendue.

Elle jeta un petit coup d'œil inquiet à Rogue qui la rassura d'un hochement de tête.

« Me permettez-vous de voir votre blessure ?

\- Oui, bien sûr », dit-elle en déboutonnant son haut.

La spécialiste examina la plaie durant plusieurs minutes, tout en marmonnant ses réflexions de façon inintelligible. Puis elle se tourna vers Severus et l'interrogea :

« Monsieur Rogue, pourriez-vous me raconter une fois encore ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Rogue soupira mais s'exécuta néanmoins. Il lui répéta ce qu'ils avaient vécu la nuit précédente dans les moindres détails. Lorsqu'il eut fini son récit, elle s'exclama :

« Je n'en reviens pas ! Je n'ai jamais entendu ni vu une chose pareille ! Excusez-moi, mademoiselle, mais vous auriez du mourir cette nuit. Jamais aucun sortilège de Protection, lancé par une tierce personne de surcroît, n'a repoussé un sortilège de mort !

\- C'est pourtant bien ce qu'il s'est produit », siffla Rogue, agacé.

Élinor lança une œillade amusée à Severus qui reprit sur le même ton :

« Avez-vous la moindre idée de ce qu'il faut faire pour la soigner ou comptez-vous écrire un article sur le sujet pour faire part de votre étonnement à toute la communauté scientifico-magique ? »

Il était furieux. La guérisseuse choisit d'ignorer sa moquerie à peine déguisée et se mit à interroger Élinor :

« Qu'avez-vous ressenti exactement quand l' _Avada_ _Kedavra_ vous a frôlé en faisant exploser la protection magique ?

\- J'ai eu une sensation de brûlure intense et l'impression qu'une lame acérée essayait de transpercer ma poitrine.

\- Hum… intéressant… marmonna-t-elle en notant la réponse dans un calepin. Et l'essence de dictame est inefficace ?

\- De toute évidence… C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire… »

Severus avait répondu à la place d'Élinor sur un ton totalement sarcastique. La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de sourire en entendant sa réponse mais elle compléta néanmoins pour fournir le plus d'éléments possibles à la guérisseuse :

« Oui, seule l'essence de Murlap parvient à calmer la douleur, mais elle ne guérit pas la plaie.

\- Je vois… prononça la scientifique.

\- Et que voyez-vous ? Si ce n'est pas trop indiscret de ma part ? interrogea Rogue, réellement énervé à présent.

\- Je ne sais pas du tout ce qu'il faut faire ! s'exclama la médicomage.

\- Quoi ? Vous ne savez pas ? questionna Rogue, incrédule.

\- Non, absolument pas, désolée, répondit-elle en secouant la tête.

\- Désolée ? Vous êtes désolée ? Ce n'est pas vous qui avez un cratère de dix centimètres de diamètre en pleine poitrine ! s'écria-t-il, furieux.

\- Severus, calme-toi. Ce n'est pas de sa faute. On finira bien par trouver un moyen, intervint Élinor, rassurante.

\- Oui, pas la peine de me hurler dessus ! Ça ne changera rien à l'état de votre amie ! renchérit la femme médecin. Vous devriez l'écouter, elle semble avoir plus de bon sens que vous. »

Severus était furieux, énervé, hors de lui, révolté, atterré, choqué, abasourdi, … Il n'en revenait tout simplement pas !

Il pensait qu'un médicomage saurait comment guérir cette blessure ou qu'elle aurait au moins une idée de la façon dont il faudrait s'y prendre… C'était son métier après tout ! Mais non, rien ! Elle n'en savait rien !

Comment Élinor allait-elle faire avec cette blessure ? Allait-elle souffrir toute sa vie ? Même avant ça, allait-elle survivre ? Il la regarda brièvement, plongé dans ses réflexions. Elle lui lança un regard d'encouragement. En plus de ça, c'est elle qui devait le rassurer, alors que ça aurait dû être l'inverse…

« Ecoutez, je vais parler de ce cas avec mes collègues, ils le trouveront sans doute très intéressant, et je vais continuer à réfléchir et à consulter des ouvrages scientifiques. Si jamais nous trouvons un remède, nous ne manquerons pas de vous en faire part. En attendant, continuez l'essence de Murlap pour la douleur, et, pour la fièvre, voici une potion antipyrétique mais il faudra alterner avec un médicament moldu nommé paracétamol pour éviter tout risque d'accoutumance ou une perte d'efficacité.

\- Je vous remercie, médicomage Jones », dit Élinor en lui serrant la main.

La guérisseuse se tourna vers Rogue pour le saluer mais il ne daigna même pas tourner les yeux vers elle alors elle leva les yeux au ciel en haussant les épaules et sortit de la maison pour transplaner.

« Severus… » l'interpella-t-elle doucement.

Il ne voulait pas la regarder.

« Severus, s'il te plait, regarde-moi. »

Il obtempéra et croisa ses yeux bleus.

« Severus, ce n'est ni de sa faute, ni de la tienne. Tu m'as déjà sauvé la vie, sans toi je serais morte à l'heure qu'il est. Alors, s'il te plait, ne t'accable pas, tu n'y es pour rien. On va bien finir par trouver quelque chose… En attendant, je vais bien, ce n'est pas si grave. »

À ces mots, ses yeux noirs glissèrent vers la plaie béante qu'elle couvrit aussitôt.

« Hum… C'est plutôt moi qui devrais te rassurer, pas le contraire… Je suis vraiment pitoyable…

\- Mais non, pas du tout ! Ça montre simplement que tu t'inquiètes pour moi… N'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-elle timidement.

Severus hésita quelques instants puis répondit finalement tout bas :

« Bien sûr que je m'inquiète pour toi… »

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ;-)_

 _Merci à Athina et à Manon pour leurs reviews! Je suis contente que ça vous plaise ;-)_

 _Les autres, je vous ai répondu sur votre compte bien sûr! Merci à tout le monde en tout cas!_

 _A la prochaine ;-)_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10**

Les jours passaient. Il n'y avait toujours aucune amélioration de la blessure d'Élinor et la médicomage Emma Jones n'avait plus donné signe de vie depuis sa visite.

Severus, qui n'était déjà pas d'un optimisme débordant en temps normal, était littéralement désespéré. Il n'en dormait presque plus et passait des journées et des nuits entières à parcourir tous les livres de potions, de remèdes et de médicomagie qui lui tombaient sous la main.

Il avait envoyé en hibou pour demander au professeur McGonagall, désormais directrice de Poudlard, l'autorisation de consulter et d'emporter les livres de la bibliothèque et de la réserve, autorisation qu'elle s'était empressée de lui accorder après avoir appris ce qui était arrivé à Élinor. Mais jusqu'à présent, ses recherches étaient vaines, il n'avait rien trouvé, absolument rien…

Contrairement à Severus, Élinor, elle, ne désespérait pas. Elle était persuadée qu'ils finiraient bien par trouver quelque chose et se montrait toujours rassurante et encourageante, surtout devant Severus.

Certes, elle était tout de même inquiète mais elle ne voulait surtout pas le lui montrer pour éviter de l'accabler plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. De plus, bien que Rogue ne voit aucune amélioration, elle en voyait : sa fièvre était tombée et, à présent, elle pouvait se lever et vaquer à ses occupations habituelles pourvu que ça ne soit pas trop éprouvant physiquement.

Le seul problème, selon elle, c'était que la plaie la faisait toujours beaucoup souffrir et ne se refermait pas. Il y avait aussi les tremblements dus aux nombreux _Doloris_ qu'elle avait reçus, mais elle essayait de ne pas trop y prêter attention…

Ils étaient tous les deux dans le salon, Severus était plongé dans un livre de potions (pour changer) et Élinor avait terminé de lire un ouvrage de médecine moldue qui appartenait à ses parents. Elle essayait de le remettre sur l'étagère mais n'y parvenait pas à cause de ses tremblements. Severus se leva pour lui venir en aide.

« Laissez, je vais le faire, dit-il en posant ses mains sur les siennes et en lui ôtant l'ouvrage des mains.

\- Merci, c'est gentil… répondit-elle. Mais je préférais lorsque l'on se tutoyait… avoua-t-elle, après un instant d'hésitation.

\- Je vous ai tutoyée ? demanda Rogue, surpris.

\- Oui et moi aussi je l'ai fait, juste à près la visite du docteur Jones.

\- Ha oui… Vous pouvez continuer si vous en avez envie.

\- D'accord mais, toi aussi, alors.

\- Très bien, je le ferai… répondit-il. Élinor ? l'interpella-t-il ensuite.

\- Oui, qu'y a-t-il ?

\- Je trouverai un moyen de te soigner. Je te le promets, lui assura-t-il fermement.

\- Je sais que tu le feras, merci, répliqua-t-elle en souriant. Severus ?

\- Oui ?

\- Merci d'être resté ici avec moi. Maintenant que les deux Mangemorts ont été capturés, tu aurais pu rentrer chez toi…

\- Et je t'aurais abandonnée ici toute seule alors que tu as été grièvement blessée, et par ma faute en plus ?!

\- Ce n'était pas de ta faute ! rétorqua-t-elle vivement. Dans quelle langue est-ce que je vais devoir te le dire pour que tu comprennes ? Et je sais comme ta maison te manque alors merci.

\- Bien sûr que c'est ma faute ! Ces Mangemorts en avaient après moi, pas après toi ! Si tu n'avais pas été obligée de me ramener chez toi, ça ne serait jamais arrivé, répliqua-t-il. Et tu n'as pas à me remercier. Il est tout à fait normal que je reste pour t'aider ou du moins essayer… Il faut bien avouer que je ne suis pas très efficace pour le moment… ajouta-t-il, pessimiste.

\- Je te répète que ce n'est pas ta faute, c'est mon métier qui veut ça, c'est tout. Et peut-être que tu ne t'en rends pas compte mais tu es efficace : ta présence seule m'aide et me donne du courage. »

Rogue la regardait, décontenancé. Il n'avait rien fait pour elle.

Elle avait failli mourir à cause de ces deux abrutis de Mangemorts qui le traquaient lui. Certes, il avait réussi à lui éviter la mort mais pas les _Doloris_ ni la profonde blessure. Il ne parvenait même pas à trouver un remède... Ça le rendait littéralement fou furieux contre lui-même... Et elle qui plaçait toute sa confiance en lui…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cette nuit-là, Severus partit se coucher avec tellement de pensées et de questions en tête qu'il pensa qu'il ne parviendrait jamais à fermer l'œil. Pourtant le sommeil vint subrepticement à lui et il s'endormit…

Il rêva de l'année où la jeune Ginny Weasley, contrôlée par le souvenir de Tom Jedusor, avait lâché le Basilic sur les élèves de Poudlard. Cette fois encore, le jeune Potter était ressorti de l'antre du monstre en héros, après avoir terrassé la bête, détruit le journal de Jedusor et sauvé la jeune Weasley.

Pourtant il avait failli ne pas en sortir vivant car il avait été blessé par l'un des crochets de l'énorme serpent. Il avait échappé de peu à la mort grâce à Fumseck, le phénix de Dumbledore, dont les larmes possèdent d'incroyables pouvoirs de guérison…

Severus se réveilla en sursaut, il manqua de trébucher dans ses couvertures en sautant vivement à bas de son lit et entra en trombe dans la chambre d'Élinor qui fut réveillée par tout son vacarme.

« Severus ? Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-elle, inquiète, en le voyant arriver à une telle allure.

\- Des larmes de phénix ! Des larmes de phénix ! » répéta-t-il.

A cet instant, Rogue avait l'air d'un véritable fou furieux. Il était tout échevelé, avec de grands cernes sous ses yeux noirs qui brillaient de soulagement suite à son idée subite, en pyjama.

Élinor, encore toute ensommeillée, le regarda des pieds à la tête et fronça les sourcils en essayant de reconnecter rapidement ses neurones endormis pour tenter de comprendre ce qu'il lui disait. N'y parvenant pas, elle demanda finalement :

« Quoi ?

\- Pour te soigner ! Il nous faut des larmes de phénix ! Potter a failli mourir lors de sa deuxième année d'une morsure de Basilic. Rien n'aurait pu le soigner, rien mis à part des larmes de phénix, lui expliqua-t-il alors.

\- Je savais que tu trouverais une solution ! » s'exclama-t-elle, ses traits se détendant en comprenant.

Le visage de Rogue s'assombrit soudain.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Severus ? l'interrogea-t-elle en constatant cela.

\- Les phénix sont des créatures extrêmement rares… D'ailleurs, de toute ma vie je n'en ai jamais vu qu'un seul… dit-il en la regardant dans les yeux.

\- Fumseck… » répondit-elle à sa place.

Il hocha la tête et poursuivit :

« Et je ne l'ai plus revu depuis la… hum… mort de Dumbledore…

\- Il est certainement parti se réfugier quelque part. Je suis sûre qu'on va le retrouver, ne t'inquiète pas », dit-elle, confiante.

Il l'observa quelques instants en fronçant les sourcils puis lui demanda :

« Pourquoi est-ce toujours à toi de me rassurer ? Ça devrait plutôt être le contraire non ?

\- Tu aimerais me rassurer ? interrogea-t-elle, surprise.

\- Oui bien sûr.

\- Dans ce cas... Viens près de moi. »

Elle se poussa vers la gauche du lit et souleva la couverture.

« Tu veux que je me couche près de toi ? demanda-t-il, incrédule, en haussant l'un de ses sourcils très haut.

\- Oui.

\- Dans ton lit ?

\- Oui.

\- Avec toi ?

\- Severus ! s'agaça-t-elle. Écoute, il est approximativement six heures du matin et je ne vais pas réussir à me rendormir. J'aimerais que tu restes un petit peu près de moi, c'est tout. Ta présence me rassure », expliqua-t-elle, sincère.

Debout devant son lit, Rogue hésitait. Il l'observa et vit un sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres avant qu'elle ne parle :

« Je ne vais pas te violer si c'est de ça que tu as peur.

\- Pfff… Très spirituel… C'est toi qui plaisante avec ça ?

\- Mieux vaut en rire que pleurer ! Allez, viens ! On se lèvera vers sept heures pour aller déjeuner.

\- Si tu insistes… »

Il se glissa alors dans le lit et Élinor vint se blottir contre son torse. Severus se crispa légèrement à ce contact. La jeune femme leva les yeux vers lui et l'interrogea du regard.

« Rien, c'est juste que… Je n'ai pas vraiment l'habitude de ce genre de… contacts… répondit-il.

\- Ça te gêne ? Tu veux que je m'éloigne ? demanda-t-elle alors.

\- Hum… dit-il en réfléchissant. Non, pas vraiment… avoua-t-il finalement.

\- Alors ça va ! Moi je suis super bien mise ! rétorqua-t-elle en reposant sa tête sur le torse de l'homme. Merci de rester un peu avec moi, ça me fait vraiment plaisir.

\- De rien… »

Après quelques minutes de silence, Élinor demanda à Severus :

« À quoi tu penses ? »

Une fois encore, elle avait lu en lui : Severus réfléchissait à de nombreuses questions.

Il se disait qu'aucune femme ne s'était jamais blottie contre lui de cette façon, aucune n'avait jamais placé toute sa confiance en lui, aucune n'avait jamais été capable de savoir exactement ce qu'il ressentait, s'il était préoccupé, ennuyé, surpris, inquiet, …

Personne n'avait jamais été capable de déchiffrer ce masque d'indifférence qu'il revêtait en toute circonstance… Personne ne l'avait jamais compris comme elle semblait le comprendre.

On aurait dit que, face à elle, il n'avait plus aucune protection, aucune parade, aucun faux-semblant. Elle paraissait posséder la clé qui donnait accès à son cœur et à ses sentiments qu'il avait si profondément enfuis et cachés à la vue des autres.

Il n'avait jamais éprouvé une telle émotion en sentant le corps d'une femme contre le sien. Il avait eu des aventures, certes, c'était un homme, mais jamais aucune femme ne lui avait fait ressentir une telle sensation. Il n'avait jamais éprouvé aucun sentiment pour ces femmes, seulement un plaisir éphémère…

Élinor avait réveillé en lui un volcan d'émotions qu'il pensait éteint à tout jamais depuis la mort de Lily.

Il s'aperçut qu'il ne lui avait toujours pas répondu et déclara alors :

« Je pense aux larmes de phénix. J'irai à Poudlard après le petit-déjeuner pour demander au portrait de Dumbledore s'il sait où pourrait se trouver Fumseck.

\- C'est une très bonne idée ! Je viendrai avec toi ! décréta-t-elle.

\- Mais non, tu ne vas pas venir ?! Tu es toujours blessée, je te rappelle ! s'opposa-t-il directement.

\- Oui et je le resterai tant qu'on n'aura pas trouvé de phénix ! Alors je viens avec toi, je veux t'aider ! s'obstina-t-elle.

\- Rien ne pourra te faire changer d'avis, je présume ? soupira-t-il.

\- Tu présumes bien, Severus, lui dit-elle avec son plus beau sourire en relevant son visage vers lui.

\- Pfff… Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi borné que toi !

\- Merci ! Je considère ça comme un compliment.

\- J'aurais pu m'en douter… »

Élinor lui tira la langue puis resserra son étreinte autour du torse de Severus et reposa sa tête dessus.

Il hésita puis finalement entoura les épaules de la jeune femme de ses bras et ils restèrent ainsi enlacés jusqu'à ce que le réveil indique sept heures.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11**

Le professeur McGonagall les accueillit au portail de l'école :

« Severus, Élinor, je ne m'attendais pas à votre visite mais j'en suis néanmoins enchantée ! Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

\- Nous voudrions parler à Albus, Minerva. Je pense avoir trouvé ce qui pourrait guérir Élinor.

\- Ha, très bien ! J'en suis très heureuse et soulagée ! Venez, suivez-moi », dit-elle en se dirigeant à grandes enjambées vers le château.

Ils arrivèrent bien vite devant le bureau du directeur, entrèrent à la suite du professeur McGonagall et virent Albus Dumbledore dans son tableau assis dans son fauteuil sur le mur juste derrière le bureau du directeur.

Le vieillard sembla ravi de cette visite inattendue et les salua :

« Severus, Élinor, ça me fait vraiment très plaisir de vous voir ! Il faut dire que je ne vois pas grand monde mise à part notre chère Minerva.

\- Bonjour professeur ! s'exclama Élinor, enjouée.

\- Albus, nous sommes venus pour une raison très importante : avez-vous une idée de l'endroit où se trouve Fumseck ? enchaîna Rogue aussitôt.

\- Pour quelle raison voulez-vous savoir où il se trouve ?

\- Parce que, comme vous le savez sans doute déjà, Élinor a été grièvement blessée, il y a quelques jours, et rien ne parvient à la guérir, la plaie reste béante et douloureuse. Cette nuit, je me suis souvenu des larmes de phénix qui avaient soigné la morsure de Basilic de Potter, expliqua brièvement Rogue.

\- Bien réfléchi, Severus, le félicita le vieux directeur en hochant la tête.

\- Je ne suis pas là pour recevoir des compliments ! Savez-vous où est ce fichu oiseau ? s'irrita l'homme en noir.

\- Severus, calme-toi, ce n'est pas la peine de s'énerver. Ça fait plus d'une semaine que je suis dans cet état et ça n'a pas empiré, ce ne sont pas quelques minutes qui vont changer quelque chose. »

En prononçant ces paroles, Élinor avait posé une main sur son épaule dans le but de l'apaiser. McGonagall les observait, amusée de voir le froid et distant maître en potions se calmer et se détendre au contact de cette femme.

Albus reprit :

« Ravi de voir que tu écoutes enfin quelqu'un… »

Il fit un clin d'œil complice à Élinor qui lui sourit en retour.

« Après ma mort, je pense que Fumseck a dû retourner sur la montagne où il est né. C'est à environ trente kilomètres au nord de Poudlard, au sommet du pic rocheux qu'on appelle le Ben Nevis. Si vous arrivez à le trouver, je suis convaincu qu'il vous aidera, l'un comme l'autre, vous m'avez toujours été très dévoués, Fumseck sent ces choses-là.

\- Vous pensez que Fumseck parviendra à me soigner ? interrogea Élinor.

\- Je crois que oui.

\- Vous croyez ?! Vous n'en n'êtes pas sûr ?! s'exclama Rogue, abasourdi.

\- Severus, hormis Harry, je n'ai jamais rencontré personne qui ait survécu au sortilège de mort, alors pardonne ma réserve. Mais les larmes de phénix possèdent d'incroyables pouvoirs de guérison donc je pense qu'il y a de grandes chances pour que cela fonctionne.

\- Merci professeur, répondit-elle à la place de Rogue.

\- De rien ma chère. J'espère de tout cœur que vous guérirez. »

Alors qu'Élinor s'apprêtait à quitter le bureau, elle remarqua que Severus était sur le point de poser une question au professeur McGonagall, alors elle attendit.

« Pourrions-nous occuper mes anciens appartements, Minerva ? Car je crains que trop de transplanages n'épuisent Élinor ou n'aggravent sa blessure.

\- B… Bien sûr, Severus. Ce sont vos appartements », balbutia-t-elle légèrement, choquée par tant de prévenance de la part de son collègue.

McGonagall était stupéfaite, elle en avait presque perdu ses mots. Qui aurait cru que Rogue puisse un jour se soucier du bien-être d'une autre personne ?

« Je vous remercie, Minerva. »

Quoi ? Avait-elle bien entendu ?! Rogue qui la remerciait ?! Décidément, ça ne tournait pas rond chez lui ces jours-ci ! Elle l'avait déjà remarqué lorsqu'il lui avait demandé la permission d'emporter des livres de la bibliothèque… Elle n'en revenait pas ! Se pourrait-il que… ?

Elle jeta un regard à Severus et Élinor qui étaient pleine conversation et elle comprit : le professeur Rogue était tombé amoureux de cette Auror. McGonagall se souvenait bien de Severus lorsqu'il était adolescent, elle se rappelait cet air qu'il arborait en compagnie de Lily Evans… C'était le même air qu'il avait aujourd'hui face à Élinor.

Un sourire irrépressible vint étirer ses lèvres mais elle se reprit aussitôt et se composa une contenance plus appropriée. Elle les entendait discuter.

« Je vais retourner chez moi pour prendre quelques affaires pour le voyage dans la montagne, disait Severus. Je suppose que je ne parviendrai pas à te dissuader de m'accompagner ?

\- En effet, tu n'y arriveras pas, répliqua-t-elle aussitôt.

\- Je m'en doutais… soupira-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel. Donc j'irai aussi chez toi prendre quelques vêtements et de la nourriture.

\- D'accord ! Tu peux aussi prendre ma tente, elle est au grenier. Si on se perd ou si on ne parvient pas à trouver Fumseck rapidement ça peut être utile, proposa-t-elle.

\- Très bien, approuva-t-il. Tu n'as besoin de rien d'autre ?

\- Non. J'ai déjà ma baguette et puis je suis certaine que tu auras prévu tout ce qu'il faut pour couvrir toute éventualité.

\- Oui, c'est ça, moque-toi… Bien, j'y vais dans ce cas. Minerva, pouvez-vous la conduire à mes appartements ?

\- Bien sûr, Severus, répondit le professeur de métamorphose.

\- Merci. Le mot de passe est _vert émeraude_. »

Sur ces paroles, il partit dans un tournoiement de cape et se hâta jusqu'au-delà du portail de Pourdlard pour transplaner.

La directrice accompagna la jeune femme jusqu'aux appartements du professeur Rogue puis se retira afin de préparer la rentrée prochaine des élèves de Poudlard, après l'avoir invitée pour le dîner.

Élinor, une fois seule, en profita pour faire le tour du propriétaire.

Lorsqu'elle était étudiante au collège, elle se demandait souvent à quoi pouvaient bien ressembler les quartiers des professeurs et plus particulièrement ceux du maître des potions.

Les autres élèves évoquaient souvent de folles théories sur le logement du professeur Rogue : des cercueils, des douves, des chaînes, des murs entièrement noirs, l'absence de lumière,…

Elle n'avait jamais pris part à ces discussions fantaisistes et parfois blessantes pour son professeur. Son esprit de Serdaigle intelligente refusait de répandre ou d'alimenter de telles divagations.

En fait, l'endroit où elle se trouvait était tout à fait charmant. Il se composait de quatre pièces : une petite cuisine équipée d'une table et de quatre chaises, un salon dont les murs étaient recouverts de centaines de livres avec un beau canapé en cuir brun, un bureau, une chaise et un petit fauteuil face à la cheminée, une chambre à coucher qui comportait un lit double, deux tables de chevets, une penderie, une commode et une armoire, et, enfin, une salle de bain avec baignoire, douche, toilettes, lavabo, miroir et une armoire. Tout était dans les tons gris, argent, vert et brun. La décoration était vraiment harmonieuse.

Contrairement aux rumeurs, il y avait bien des fenêtres mais comme les appartements du directeur des Serpentards étaient situés au même niveau que la salle commune de ses élèves on y voyait à travers les eaux du Lac Noir et la lumière qui se diffusait dans la pièce avait des reflets émeraude.

Après sa petite inspection des lieux, constatant que Rogue ne revenait pas, Élinor choisit l'un des nombreux ouvrages de la bibliothèque, s'installa confortablement dans le canapé et commença sa lecture.

Severus revint un peu avant midi avec tout ce qu'il avait jugé nécessaire d'emporter dans leur périple. Il la retrouva, plongée dans sa lecture, dans son salon.

Il éprouva un sentiment étrange à la voir là, assise confortablement sur son canapé. Personne n'était jamais venu chez lui.

Quand elle le remarqua, Élinor ferma son livre et sauta hors du canapé.

« Ha te voilà ! s'exclama-t-elle. Finalement, je croyais que tu m'avais abandonnée ici et que tu étais parti sans moi.

\- C'est peut-être ce que j'aurais du faire… » répondit-il en étudiant cette possibilité.

Sa réponse fut sanctionnée par une petite tape sur son bras, accompagnée d'une grimace.

« Allez, viens, il est bientôt midi et McGonagall nous a invité à dîner avec elle.

\- Et tu as accepté ?

\- Ben oui ! J'ai dit qu'on viendrait tous les deux. Allez, cesse de faire ton misanthrope et suis-moi !

\- Depuis quand prends-tu des décisions à ma place ? demanda-t-il froidement.

\- Non mais je rêve ! s'écria-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. J'ai accepté une invitation à dîner de la part d'une de tes collègues. Je n'ai pas signé pour t'envoyer en mission humanitaire en Syrie !

\- C'est pareil pour moi. Je ne laisserai plus jamais personne me dire ce que je dois faire… » répondit-il en s'assombrissant.

À cette phrase, Élinor comprit que ça allait bien au-delà de cette stupide invitation à dîner.

Severus Rogue avait été soumis pendant près de vingt ans aux ordres de Voldemort et de Dumbledore. Même lorsqu'il était adolescent, il avait choisi de suivre l'avis de Lily Evans puis des élèves de Serpentard qui étaient devenus des Mangemorts et encore avant cela, enfant, il avait dû écouter son père, sa mère, ses professeurs… Accepter cette invitation à sa place était totalement anodin mais ça réveillait en lui toutes ces frustrations…

Élinor jugea alors qu'elle devait s'en excuser :

« Je te demande pardon, Severus. Je comprends tout à fait ce que tu veux dire et je te promets que je ne le ferai plus. »

Severus Rogue l'observait, interloqué, il sentait qu'elle avait encore lu en lui et qu'elle connaissait la cause de sa réaction.

« Merci.

\- C'est normal. Alors tu veux bien venir manger dans la Grande Salle avec Minerva et moi ? demanda-t-elle gentiment.

\- Bien entendu. »

Élinor lui sourit, lui prit la main et l'entraîna dans les couloirs jusqu'aux portes de la Grande Salle.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12**

Après le dîner, Severus et Élinor retournèrent dans les appartements de Rogue afin de planifier minutieusement leur périple.

Severus étudiait les cartes de la région du Ben Nevis et Élinor lisait des ouvrages qui traitaient du comportement, des habitudes et de l'habitat des phénix. Ils passèrent l'après-midi dans leurs livres respectifs et décidèrent qu'ils passeraient la journée suivante à mettre leurs informations en commun et à planifier leur itinéraire.

Vers dix-neuf heures, ils se rendirent de nouveau à la Grande Salle pour partager le repas du professeur McGonagall. Severus en profita pour lui demander si Élinor et lui pouvaient passer cette nuit et la suivante au château.

La directrice de Poudlard lui répondit :

« Severus, bien entendu que vous pouvez rester ! Je vous le répète : ce sont vos appartements. D'ailleurs, je n'ai pas la moindre l'intention de chercher un nouveau professeur de potions pour la rentrée.

\- Vous voulez dire que je peux reprendre mon poste ? demanda-t-il, incrédule.

\- Mais bien évidemment ! rétorqua-t-elle vivement.

\- Je pensais que… avec ce qu'il s'est passé ces derniers mois…

\- Vous avez été innocenté et vous avez même été décoré pour votre bravoure ! Tous les élèves et les professeurs ont assisté à votre procès pour vous soutenir.

\- Merci mais je ne sais pas si…

\- Tout le monde connaît la vérité, Severus. Je suis sûre que les élèves seront ravis de vous retrouver, l'interrompit-elle.

\- …

\- Tu es un excellent professeur, Severus. Tu dois continuer à enseigner si tu aimes ça, intervint Élinor.

\- Très bien, c'est d'accord, approuva-t-il finalement. Mais je reprendrai mon poste uniquement si tu es guérie.

\- Super ! Je comptais justement faire ça ! répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

\- Espèce de clown… dit-il en s'adressant à Élinor. Merci, Minerva, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers la directrice.

\- Je vous en prie. Surtout faites comme chez vous ! Je serai absente demain, je dirai ce soir à Winky qu'elle devra s'occuper de vous deux demain.

\- Très bien, merci Minerva », dit Élinor.

Ils sortirent tous trois de table une fois le souper achevé, tard dans la soirée, après avoir longuement parlé de leur périple dans la montagne, et regagnèrent leurs quartiers.

Arrivés chez lui, Rogue s'arrêta net et se frappa soudain le front du plat de la main.

« Quel idiot ! s'exclama-t-il.

\- Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda Élinor, étonnée.

\- J'ai oublié de te prendre des vêtements de nuit.

\- Ce n'est rien ! rit-elle. Tu as bien une chemise à me prêter non ? »

Rogue ouvrit le premier tiroir de la commode dans lequel il rangeait ses pyjamas et chemises de nuit et en tendit une à Élinor.

« Merci. Ça ira très bien, ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est pas grave », le rassura-t-elle.

Elle partit se changer dans la salle de bain et revint dans la chambre cinq minutes plus tard, vêtue de sa chemise trop grande pour elle.

« Tu dors de quel côté ? interrogea-t-elle alors.

\- Quoi ? fit Rogue, les yeux ronds.

\- De quel côté du lit as-tu l'habitude de dormir ? répéta-t-elle calmement.

\- Heu… le gauche mais… dit-il, hésitant.

\- Mais quoi ? l'interrompit-elle. Je suppose que tu ne me laisseras pas dormir sur le canapé et moi non plus je ne veux pas que tu dormes là-dessus. On ne peut pas jeter un sortilège de _Gemino_ sur ton lit car il n'y a pas la place pour deux comme ça dans ta chambre, ni pour un simple d'ailleurs. Alors il faut bien que l'on dorme ensemble, expliqua-t-elle en évoquant toutes les possibilités. À part si tu ne veux pas, dans ce cas j'irai sur le canapé.

\- C'est hors de question ! Tu ne vas pas aller dormir sur le fauteuil dans cet état, avec ta blessure ! refusa-t-il directement.

\- Très bien. Je dors avec toi dans ce cas. Ne t'inquiète pas, je resterai bien de mon côté », lui lança-t-elle, amusée.

Sur ces paroles, elle se glissa dans les draps, s'installa confortablement et lui dit :

« Bonne nuit. »

Severus était choqué, il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il était là, au milieu de sa chambre, les bras ballants, à regarder Élinor s'endormir dans son lit.

Si quelqu'un lui avait dit qu'il y aurait un jour une femme qui dormirait ici, dans son propre lit, il l'aurait traité de cinglé ! Evidemment, c'était en tout bien, tout honneur, car il semblait ne pas y avoir d'autres solutions mais tout de même…

Il l'examina d'un peu plus près et constata qu'elle s'était bel et bien endormie. Ce simple fait prouva à Rogue l'infinie confiance qu'elle avait en lui, s'il en doutait encore.

Après une vingtaine de minutes passées ainsi à tergiverser et à contempler la jeune femme, il se décida enfin à aller prendre un bain puis il revêtit un pyjama et alla se coucher. Il prit toutes les précautions possibles pour ne pas la réveiller, lui tourna le dos et ne s'endormit qu'environ une heure plus tard.

Le lendemain, lorsqu'il se réveilla, Severus sentit quelque chose qui pesait sur son buste et lui réchauffait tout le côté gauche.

Il ouvrit les paupières et constata qu'Élinor avait délaissé son côté du lit pour venir se coller à lui et poser sa tête sur son torse. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en la voyant dormir paisiblement sur lui. Il ne voulait pas la réveiller tout de suite, il voulait continuer à profiter un peu de la vue qu'elle lui offrait.

Elle avait posé sa main gauche sur poitrine du maître des potions, elle avait les doigts si fins et la chaleur qu'ils répandaient était tellement douce et agréable… Les traits de son visage étaient parfaitement détendus, une longue mèche blonde lui barrait le front et le reste de sa chevelure descendait en cascade le long de son dos. La chemise de nuit qu'il lui avait prêtée, trop grande, avait glissé et laissait voir son épaule nue. Sa peau semblait si douce…

Il avait envie de la toucher pour le constater par lui-même mais il retint son geste, il ne pouvait pas faire cela : elle était endormie, il aurait trahi sa confiance, s'il l'avait fait.

Il regarda le réveil qui indiquait 7h43 et décida qu'il valait mieux la réveiller. Il lui parla doucement :

« Élinor…

\- Humfff… grommela-t-elle d'une façon très peu féminine.

\- Élinor… répéta-t-il en souriant suite à ce borborygme.

\- … Oui ? demanda-t-elle en bâillant.

\- Il est l'heure de se lever, répondit-il.

\- Quelle heure est-il ? dit-elle d'une petite voix ensommeillée.

\- Huit heures moins le quart. »

À ces mots, elle se redressa un peu et s'aperçut qu'elle était en partie couchée sur le professeur Rogue. Elle passa en position assise et s'écarta un peu pour lui laisser plus de place.

« Tu n'as pas fait ce que tu m'as dit, déclara-t-il simplement, amusé.

\- Comment ça ? demanda-t-elle, perplexe.

\- Tu m'as dit, hier soir, que tu resterais bien de ton côté du lit. »

Elle sourit tout en rougissant légèrement, un peu gênée.

« Tu n'avais qu'à me repousser de mon côté si ça t'embêtait… répliqua-t-elle alors.

\- Jamais je n'aurai pu faire ça.

\- Pourquoi ça ?

\- Des choses de ce genre m'arrivent si rarement… avoua-t-il honnêtement.

\- Donc, visiblement, ça ne t'a pas trop gêné. Tant mieux dans ce cas ! dit-elle, amusée. Au fait, merci de m'avoir laissé partager ton lit.

\- Mais de rien…

\- Bon ! On se lève ? Je peux utiliser la salle de bain en premier ?

\- Vas-y, fais comme chez toi.

\- OK, merci. »

Élinor sortit du lit, attrapa des sous-vêtements, un jean et un t-shirt, que Severus avait ramené de chez elle, et entra dans la salle de bain.

Pendant ce temps, Rogue s'était habillé puis était allé dans la cuisine et avait appelé Winky pour lui demander deux petits-déjeuners.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, l'elfe de maison apporta un grand plateau chargé d'un petit-déjeuner digne des plus grands palaces en même temps qu'Élinor arrivait dans la cuisine.

Après leur repas, ils commencèrent à parler des détails pratiques de leur expédition.

Severus expliqua qu'ils pourraient transplaner jusqu'à une plaine qui se trouvait à environ mille mètres d'altitude, c'était l'endroit le plus haut où ils pouvaient transplaner en toute sécurité, et qu'ils devraient ensuite parcourir les trois cents quarante quatre mètres de dénivelé qui les séparaient du sommet à pieds.

Il avait établi un itinéraire qui faisait le tour de la montagne afin de pouvoir visiter tous les éventuels endroits où le phénix pourrait nicher. Élinor lui décrivit alors les lieux privilégiés par les phénix et Severus put éliminer quelques endroits et adapter leur itinéraire en fonction de ses explications.

En fin d'après-midi, ils étaient fins prêts : leur itinéraire était planifié et le sac à dos, après avoir subit un sortilège d'extension, contenait tout ce dont ils auraient besoin dans la montagne.

Ils avaient calculé qu'il leur faudrait environ sept heures pour parvenir au sommet et trois heures trente pour redescendre jusqu'à la plaine. Ils décidèrent donc de partir le lendemain matin à huit heures pour éviter de passer la nuit en pleine montagne.

Après avoir réglé tous les détails, Severus laissa Élinor, qui lisait dans le salon, pour se rendre dans sa classe de potion. Il avait eu une idée pour faciliter la vie d'Élinor et voulait tenter de concrétiser ce à quoi il avait pensé.

Il resta dans ses cachots avec ses deux chaudrons bouillonnants jusqu'à ce que la jeune femme vienne le chercher pour qu'il mange quelque chose. Elle lui demanda ce qu'il fabriquait mais il refusa de lui dire quoique ce soit tant qu'il n'était pas certain d'avoir réussi. Severus soupa rapidement et retourna aussitôt à ses potions.

Vers vingt-deux heures trente, il revint enfin dans ses appartements et trouva Élinor dans le salon.

« Tu as fini ? demanda-t-elle en levant son visage vers lui.

\- Oui.

\- Maintenant est-ce que tu veux bien me dire ce que tu as fabriqué dans tes cachots toute la soirée ?

\- Oui, je vais te le dire, je vais même te le montrer ! » s'exclama-t-il.

Il sortit de ses poches un flacon rempli d'un liquide bleu foncé et un petit pot de pommade.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? interrogea-t-elle en se levant et en s'approchant de lui.

\- Ce petit pot contient une crème à l'essence de Murlap, beaucoup plus pratique à utiliser et à transporter. Et cette fiole renferme un remède qui devrait stopper tes tremblements dus aux Doloris », expliqua-t-il.

Il lui mit les deux objets dans les mains.

Élinor était surprise et contente en même temps. Il avait passé tout ce temps dans sa classe pour lui préparer des remèdes. Il avait dû y réfléchir beaucoup avant de parvenir à les réaliser. Il était si gentil et si attentionné avec elle, il se souciait vraiment d'elle et de son bien-être… Personne ne s'était jamais autant soucié d'elle hormis ses parents. Elle en avait les larmes aux yeux et Severus s'en inquiéta.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Aurais-je fait quelque chose de mal ? demanda-t-il, soucieux.

\- Oh non ! Au contraire ! Merci, Severus ! Merci beaucoup ! » s'exclama-t-elle, heureuse.

Elle se jeta à son cou et l'étreignit de toutes ses forces.

« Attends, attends ! Ne me dis pas merci trop vite. Tu ne sais même pas si ça fonctionne ! voulut-il la tempérer.

\- Je suis certaine que ça va marcher ! » répliqua-t-elle aussitôt.

Elle déboucha le flacon et en but le contenu. Ils attendirent quelques instants puis Rogue lui demanda de tendre ses mains devant elle : elles ne tremblaient plus du tout. Elle n'avait plus à subir cet abominable effet secondaire des Doloris.

Elle essaya ensuite la pommade à l'essence de Murlap et constata qu'elle était tout aussi efficace contre la douleur que l'essence de Murlap pure mais surtout beaucoup plus pratique à utiliser.

Elle sourit à Severus et lui dit :

« J'étais sûre que cela fonctionnerait. Merci Severus. »

Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un baiser sur sa joue. Rogue rougit et marmonna quelque chose du style : « Mais ce n'est rien, ce n'est pas grand chose… »

Puis ils allèrent se coucher pour être bien reposés pour leur périple montagnard du lendemain.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13**

Élinor et Severus se levèrent à sept heures et, après s'être habillés et avoir pris leur petit-déjeuner, ils sortirent de l'enceinte de Poudlard pour transplaner.

Le professeur McGonagall, qu'ils avaient prévenu, les attendait à la grille pour leur souhaiter bonne chance. Après ces quelques encouragements, Severus tendit son bras à Élinor et ils arrivèrent dans la plaine que Rogue avait décrite, à environ trois cents mètres du sommet.

Ils entamèrent alors leur longue marche en empruntant l'itinéraire qu'ils avaient mis au point la veille. Ils marchaient sur des sentiers rocailleux et escarpés qui serpentaient le long de la montagne. Ils scrutaient chaque grotte, chaque arbre, chaque endroit susceptible d'héberger un phénix. Leurs regards examinaient la moindre parcelle de cette montagne pour tenter de déceler un indice de la présence de l'oiseau.

Après quatre heures de marche, alors qu'ils avaient parcouru à peu près la moitié du chemin, Élinor demanda à Severus de faire une pause. Rogue aurait bien continué car il était déterminé à trouver ce maudit piaf le plus rapidement possible mais il vit qu'elle avait réellement besoin de cet arrêt, elle semblait exténuée. Ils s'arrêtèrent donc et Rogue sortit de son sac de quoi se restaurer.

Il s'approcha d'Élinor pour lui donner un sandwich et lui demanda :

« Ça va ? Ce n'est pas trop difficile pour toi ?

\- Oui, ça va, mais la douleur de ma blessure s'est ravivée depuis quelques temps, il faut que j'applique à nouveau de la pommade, répondit-elle en grimaçant légèrement.

\- Tu aurais dû le dire dès que tu as commencé à souffrir ! Nous nous serions arrêtés aussitôt ! répliqua-t-il alors.

\- Je ne voulais pas te ralentir… Déjà que je t'ai obligé à me prendre avec… dit-elle, confuse.

\- Ne dis pas de bêtises ! »

Il sortit la crème de son sac et la lui donna. Élinor en étala une couche épaisse sur sa plaie et ressentit immédiatement un profond soulagement.

« Merci.

\- Préviens-moi tout de suite la prochaine fois, lui ordonna-t-il.

\- D'accord, désolée… »

Ils mangèrent leur repas et se reposèrent une petite demi-heure puis ils reprirent leur chemin.

Ils durent encore s'arrêter une fois pour qu'Élinor remette de la pommade de Murlap sur sa blessure et, vers quatre heures et demi, ils parvinrent au sommet du Ben Nevis. Malheureusement, ils n'avaient pas aperçu l'ombre d'une plume de phénix en chemin.

Rogue était dépité : dire qu'ils avaient fait tout ça pour rien… Il s'assit sur une pierre et prit sa tête dans ses mains. Élinor s'approcha doucement de lui et dit :

« On aura essayé… Ce n'est pas grave, tu sais… »

Il leva les yeux vers elle sans rien répondre.

« Severus… Les phénix sont des créatures qui peuvent apparaître et disparaître comme bon leur semble… On avait peu de chance de trouver Fumseck… Je le savais très bien… Et toi aussi tu le savais… expliqua-t-elle gentiment.

\- Tu as raison. Comme souvent… concéda-t-il.

\- On peut refaire un tour pour voir si quelque chose ne nous a pas échappé, proposa-t-elle alors.

\- D'accord. »

Ils repartirent explorer les chemins et les grottes alentour.

Au bout d'une heure de recherche, Élinor s'écria :

« Là ! Regarde ! »

Elle lui désignait une sorte d'antre perché à flanc de montagne. À l'intérieur, on pouvait y distinguer une sorte de nid suffisamment grand pour accueillir un phénix.

Le seul problème était : comment s'y rendre ? Ni Severus ni Élinor n'avaient les dons d'alpinistes chevronnés, d'autant plus que l'évolution d'Élinor sur ce type de terrain risquait fort d'être compromise par sa blessure à la poitrine. Severus se décida finalement à escalader la paroi, il n'y avait qu'une quinzaine de mètres à monter.

« Reste ici, lui intima-t-il.

\- D'accord, fais attention.

\- Promis. »

Il lança un sort sur ses mains et ses chaussures pour qu'ils adhèrent mieux à la roche et pour éviter de chuter.

En fin de compte, Rogue ne se débrouillait pas trop mal, on aurait dit qu'il avait fait ça toute sa vie. Il parvint dans la grotte une dizaine de minutes plus tard. Et il y trouva bien un nid avec une plume mais aucun phénix…

« Severus, tu vois quoi ? cria Élinor depuis le pied de la falaise.

\- Il y a bien un nid mais Fumseck n'est pas là. »

Severus Rogue porta son regard vers le ciel. Des nuages noirs qui venaient du Nord s'étaient amoncelés au-dessus de leurs têtes, il allait très bientôt y avoir un énorme orage. Ils n'avaient rien prévu pour se protéger d'un orage, ils ne pouvaient pas redescendre sous une pluie battante, il allait bientôt être trop tard pour rentrer et, quoiqu'elle en dise, Élinor était épuisée.

« Élinor, rapproche-toi le plus possible de la paroi, je vais te faire monter, décréta-t-il tout à coup.

\- Quoi ?! s'exclama-t-elle, choquée.

\- Il va y avoir un énorme orage, regarde le ciel. Ici nous serons à l'abris et au sec, expliqua-t-il.

\- Oui, d'accord… approuva-t-elle. Voilà j'y suis. Tu penses que ça va fonctionner ?

\- Je ne prendrai jamais un tel risque si je n'étais pas sûr de ce que je fais, dit-il, confiant.

\- OK… Tu peux y aller alors. »

Severus pointa sa baguette magique vers Élinor et prononça la formule _Wingardium leviosa_. La jeune femme s'éleva dans les airs, le long de la falaise, et, quand elle fut à la hauteur de l'entrée de la grotte, Rogue, tout en la maintenant dans les airs avec sa baguette, s'avança vers elle et tendit sa main gauche pour attraper son bras. Il l'attira à lui puis, lorsqu'elle fut au-dessus du sol de la caverne, stoppa son sortilège et elle atterrit dans ses bras.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il pleuvait à verse. Rogue regardait la pluie tomber et se dit que ce n'était pas près de s'arrêter. Élinor en vint à la même conclusion et lui proposa alors de monter la tente. Il accepta mais il finit par la laisser s'en charger car il n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont il fallait s'y prendre pour monter une tente moldue.

« Voilà ! Ça y est ! s'exclama-t-elle, fière de son travail, au bout de quelques minutes.

\- Et il y a de la place pour deux personnes là-dedans ? demanda-t-il, perplexe, en examinant la tente.

\- Mais oui, ne t'en fais pas ! le rassura-t-elle. Au pire on se serrera un peu. Ce n'est que pour une nuit, ce n'est pas bien grave, ajouta-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

\- Je vais finir par croire que tu aimes dormir collée à moi, se moqua-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

\- Peut-être… » lui répondit-elle dans un sourire enjôleur.

Severus ne savait pas quoi répliquer, il ne s'attendait pas à une telle réponse de sa part. Il pensait qu'elle allait s'empresser de démentir, de le détromper… Il se contenta de fixer le sol, confus.

Élinor, pour une fois, n'avait pas remarqué son trouble, elle cherchait de quoi manger dans le sac de Severus. Elle dénicha un sandwich et une barre de chocolat.

« Il n'y a plus que ça. On partage ? proposa-t-elle en lui montrant les deux aliments.

\- Tu peux tout prendre, je n'ai pas faim, répondit-il, galant, voulant lui permettre d'avoir un repas correct.

\- C'est hors de question ! Il faut que tu manges toi aussi ! On partage, un point c'est tout ! répliqua-t-elle, catégorique.

\- Très bien, chef, répondit Rogue en faisant un salut militaire de la main, amusé.

\- Ha enfin ! Tu reconnais mon statut de chef ! Ce n'est pas trop tôt ! », plaisanta-t-elle.

Severus lui sourit et ils mangèrent leur maigre repas.

Il était près de dix heures du soir maintenant, la pluie n'avait pas cessé, la nuit commençait tout doucement à tomber et l'air se rafraîchissait de plus en plus. Élinor avait fait apparaître un petit feu magique pour se réchauffer un peu.

« On devrait prévenir le professeur McGonagall pour qu'elle ne s'inquiète pas. On aurait dû rentrer il y a plus de trois heures… déclara-t-elle en se frottant les mains.

\- Oui tu as raison. Je vais lui envoyer mon Patronus », approuva-t-il.

Il fit un mouvement de sa baguette et sa biche apparut. Il lui demanda de prévenir McGonagall qu'ils camperaient cette nuit dans la montagne, qu'ils allaient très bien et qu'elle ne devait pas s'inquiéter. La biche s'éloigna ensuite et se transforma en une petite boule de lumière bleue qui se dirigeait droit vers Poudlard. Il la regarda partir d'un air pensif.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda alors la jeune femme.

\- Non ce n'est rien… C'est juste que, pour une fois, je pensais que tout irait bien, qu'on trouverait Fumseck, qu'il te soignerait et que l'on pourrait rentrer… Mais apparemment non… C'est mieux d'être pessimiste finalement, comme ça on n'est jamais déçu.

\- Ne dis pas ça… Peut-être qu'il va revenir pendant qu'on est ici.

\- Pfff… J'en doute…

\- On ne sait jamais… Moi, j'y crois ! »

Severus l'observa moitié-attendri, moitié-dubitatif.

« Severus ?

\- Oui ?

\- Ton Patronus, c'est bien une biche ? demanda-t-elle, pensive.

\- Oui… Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il, en essayant de cacher son trouble.

\- Oh, pour rien… »

Elle changea aussitôt de sujet :

« Tu veux bien qu'on aille se coucher ? Je suis fatiguée et je commence à avoir un peu froid.

\- D'accord. Dans ce cas, fais-moi une place. »

Élinor rentra dans la tente et s'installa sur la droite, elle attendit que Severus entre à son tour pour pouvoir refermer derrière lui.

Ils s'allongèrent tous les deux côtes à côtes.

« Avec mon optimisme débordant, je n'ai même pas pris de couvertures… déclara Rogue, sarcastique.

\- Ce n'est rien. Tu veux bien qu'on utilise ta cape à la place ?

\- Bien sûr, je ne voudrais pas que tu aies froid. »

Et il étendit sa cape sur elle.

Dehors, le vent soufflait et la pluie, l'altitude et la nuit avaient considérablement réduit la température. Élinor frissonnait toujours malgré la cape.

« Allez, viens », dit-il, en écartant ses bras.

La jeune femme l'observa un instant, le remercia, puis vint se blottir contre son torse.

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu! J'espère que ça vous a plu!_

 _Je voulais remercier tous ceux qui me laissent régulièrement des commentaires : Fantomette34, Athina, Isis7056, Manon, Maxine3482, Niakovic et Cynthia3062 ; ainsi que tous ceux qui ont ajouté cette histoire dans leurs favoris ou dans leurs histoires à suivre : Isis7056, JulietteSiocnarf, Maxine3482, kainzer, Cynthia3062, Niakovic, Sehri, Slythondor7456, yashiro-san, Abou51, ClemenceSeverusSnape, IceQueen38 et Luna Black 1._

 _Merci à tous les lecteurs également! ;-)_

 _Plus que deux chapitres et cette histoire sera finie ;-)_

 _A la prochaine!_

 _Bisous ;-)_


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 14**

Le lendemain, Severus et Élinor furent réveillés assez tôt par des bruits bizarres. Ils entendaient des serres griffer le sol et des claquements de bec.

Severus se redressa et ouvrit la tente pour voir quelle espèce d'oiseau pouvait bien faire un tel raffut. Le volatile n'était pas devant la tente. Il en sortit donc et examina les alentours.

Soudain, il le vit, il était là à quelques mètres de lui : Fumseck. Rogue ne parvenait pas à y croire : il était là, devant lui, ils l'avaient finalement trouvé !

Maintenant, il ne restait plus qu'à découvrir si le phénix était en mesure de soigner la jeune femme. Il veilla bien à ne pas faire de geste brusque pour éviter d'effrayer l'oiseau et appela doucement Élinor.

« Élinor, sors très lentement de la tente et ne fais pas de gestes brusques.

\- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dehors ? demanda-t-elle en sortant délicatement de la tente.

\- Fumseck.

\- Quoi ?! »

Elle arriva à pas feutrés à la hauteur du professeur Rogue et vit le phénix qui arrangeait quelques branchages dans son nid. Elle lança un regard mi-incrédule, mi-réjoui, à Severus.

« Comment dois-je m'y prendre à ton avis ?

\- Je ne sais pas… Je n'ai jamais eu de conversation avec un phénix… »

Élinor s'avança vers l'oiseau mais Rogue la retint par le bras.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Si jamais il s'envole…

\- Je vais m'approcher pour lui parler. S'il est là, c'est qu'il doit être d'accord de nous rencontrer. Tu ne crois pas ?

\- … Oui… Sans doute… »

Il relâcha son bras. Élinor continua de marcher vers le phénix en lui parlant gentiment :

« Bonjour Fumseck. Je m'appelle Élinor et lui c'est Severus. Nous connaissons bien le professeur Dumbledore. »

À l'évocation du nom de son maître, l'oiseau tourna la tête et regarda plus attentivement la jeune femme.

« … Oui, nous sommes des amis de Dumbledore. Tu te souviens peut-être de moi ? J'ai rendu visite à ton maître il y a environ deux ans. Tu étais posé sur ton perchoir à côté de son bureau…

\- Élinor, c'est un oiseau ! Tu penses vraiment qu'il comprend ce que tu racontes ? » s'exclama Rogue, incrédule.

À ces mots, Fumseck caqueta de mécontentement et agita ses ailes pour montrer son mépris.

« Severus ! Arrête ! Tu vas le vexer ! Bien sûr qu'il comprend ! Les phénix sont des créatures qui ont une intelligence exceptionnelle », répliqua la jeune femme agacée en se tournant vers lui.

L'oiseau réagit en gonflant les plumes de son poitrail et en s'ébrouant. Il appréciait les compliments !

« Tu vois bien ! Laisse-moi lui parler maintenant. »

Severus, constatant qu'Élinor avait raison et que ce piaf avait effectivement l'air de comprendre ce qui se disait, se résolut à se taire et à la laisser parlementer avec l'oiseau. La jeune femme s'agenouilla près du phénix et reprit :

« Je voulais te demander si tu accepterais de m'aider. J'ai été blessée lors d'une mission que Dumbledore m'avait confiée. Je devais protéger Severus mais finalement c'est plutôt le contraire qui s'est produit… »

Le phénix pencha sa tête sur le côté, il se demandait où elle voulait en venir.

« Oui, alors voilà : j'ai été touchée par un sortilège de mort. Severus m'a sauvé la vie mais, malheureusement, j'ai une grande plaie en plein milieu de la poitrine qui me cause une intense douleur et rien ne parvient à la guérir… »

Fumseck s'approcha d'Élinor et frotta sa tête contre son ventre, juste en dessous de sa blessure. La jeune femme observa l'oiseau faire et comprit ce qu'il voulait. Elle lui caressa la tête puis enleva son gilet et son t-shirt.

L'oiseau examina la blessure puis la regarda dans les yeux.

Élinor fut d'abord surprise mais elle le laissa faire : Fumseck était en train de passer en revue tous ses souvenirs.

Il la vit, enfant, s'émerveiller en découvrant ses pouvoirs magiques, rire avec ses parents, jouer avec ses amis moldus. Il la regarda, à onze ans, découvrir Poudlard, être envoyée à Serdaigle par le Choixpeau, puis, plus grande, il vit la bienveillance et le respect qu'elle accordait au directeur, à ses professeurs, aux autres élèves, quelques soient leur maison, à toutes les personnes, sorcières ou moldues, et à toutes les créatures, magiques ou non.

L'oiseau continua à voyager dans ses souvenirs : son agression en cinquième année, ses résultats aux BUSEs puis aux ASPICs, sa formation d'Auror, la perte de ses parents, la mission confiée par Dumbledore, le sauvetage de Rogue et sa convalescence, puis l'attaque des deux Mangemorts et tous les efforts et toutes les recherches effectués pour essayer de la soigner. Fumseck sut alors qu'elle avait un cœur pur, qu'elle était la bonté incarnée.

Le phénix rompit le contact, se rapprocha d'Élinor et inclina sa tête pour positionner son bec juste au-dessus de la blessure. Il cligna des yeux quelques fois puis cinq larmes roulèrent le long de son bec et vinrent s'écraser au beau milieu de la plaie béante.

Bientôt, le rouge sang laissa la place au rose pâle et ses chairs cicatrisèrent presque instantanément. La jeune femme ne ressentait plus aucune douleur et la blessure n'avait laissé aucun stigmate.

Élinor caressa la tête de l'oiseau et le remercia :

« Oh merci, Fumseck ! Du fond du cœur, merci ! »

Le phénix poussa un cri de contentement et s'éleva dans les airs en chantant. Il tournoya un peu au-dessus d'eux puis partit vers le soleil levant.

Élinor, après avoir salué l'oiseau qui partait, courut vers Severus.

« Regarde ! Il m'a soigné ! Je suis guérie, il n'y a plus rien ! »

Elle sautait littéralement de joie.

« Oui, je vois. C'est très impressionnant la rapidité avec laquelle ça a cicatrisé. »

Elle remit son t-shirt et son gilet car il ne faisait pas bien chaud à sept heures du matin au sommet d'une montagne.

« Que s'est-il passé tout à l'heure, avant qu'il ne te guérisse ? demanda-t-il, intrigué.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Vous êtes bien resté cinq minutes à vous fixer dans les yeux.

\- Ha oui… Je crois qu'il a pénétré dans mon esprit pour examiner mes souvenirs.

\- Je ne savais pas que les phénix étaient capables d'utiliser la légilimancie…

\- Moi non plus… Il devait sûrement chercher à savoir si je méritais qu'il verse ses larmes pour moi.

\- Sans doute… Heureusement que tu as toujours été un modèle de bienveillance et de gentillesse.

\- Tu ne te moquerais pas un peu de moi par hasard ? rit-elle.

\- Non, pour une fois je suis très sérieux. Je t'ai toujours vue comme ça.

\- Haha… Et c'est donc ça qui m'a valu ton "affection" ? J'entends par là les points en moins, les surnoms, les brimades et autres moqueries.

\- En partie, oui… En plus, tu n'étais pas à Serpentard, ajouta-t-il, ironique.

\- Oui, c'est vrai qu'avec toi c'était un handicap considérable de ne pas être à Serpentard. »

Elle riait de bon cœur.

« Tu vois, Severus, je t'avais dit qu'on y arriverait.

\- Oui… Et je suis tellement soulagé et content que tu aies eu raison ! »

Ils replièrent leur tente et entreprirent de redescendre jusqu'à la plaine où ils pouvaient transplaner.

Ils mirent environ quatre heures pour parvenir à l'aire de transplanage et arrivèrent vers onze heures et demi devant les grilles de Poudlard.

Élinor et Severus se dirigèrent vers le bureau de la directrice pour lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle. Ils virent le professeur McGonagall sortir de son bureau au moment où ils arrivaient devant la gargouille.

« Élinor, Severus, vous êtes rentrés ? J'étais terriblement inquiète hier soir, votre Patronus m'a un peu rassurée mais je suis bien contente de vous voir ici devant moi ! Alors, vous n'avez pas trouvé Fumseck ?

\- Si, nous l'avons trouvé, Minerva, répondit Rogue. Ou plutôt c'est lui qui nous a trouvés. Il était là à notre réveil ce matin.

\- Oh quelle chance ! Et a-t-il pu vous soigner, ma chère ?

\- Oui, il m'a guérie. Il ne reste plus une seule trace du maléfice.

\- C'est magnifique ! Je suis tellement contente pour vous. Alors Severus, ça veut dire que vous reprenez votre poste de maître des potions en septembre ?

\- Il semblerait en effet…

\- Ha ! Je suis ravie de l'entendre ! Dînons ensemble tous les trois, vous me raconterez votre périple en détails.

\- Oh volontiers ! Je meurs de faim ! répliqua aussitôt Élinor, avant de lancer un regard à Severus.

\- Oui, moi aussi », approuva Rogue en hochant la tête.

Et ils se dirigèrent tous les trois vers la Grande Salle pour discuter devant un excellent repas.

À la fin du dîner, McGonagall demanda à Élinor de l'accompagner dans son bureau car elle voulait s'entretenir de quelque chose avec elle en particulier. Severus lui dit qu'il l'attendrait dans ses appartements pour la raccompagner chez elle et laissa les deux femmes aux portes de la Grande Salle.

Environ une heure plus tard, alors que Severus avait tout rangé et tout réorganisé chez lui, Élinor frappa à la porte.

« Tu peux entrer, répondit-il.

\- Tu n'as pas attendu trop longtemps ? s'enquit-elle.

\- Non, ça va, je me suis occupé, répondit-il en désignant ses appartements rutilants de propreté.

\- Bon… On dirait bien que c'est la fin de nos aventures… déclara-t-elle, déçue.

\- Oui, ça m'en a tout l'air… approuva Rogue.

\- Tu me raccompagnes chez moi ?

\- Avec plaisir. »

Ils sortirent pour transplaner et arrivèrent devant le cottage d'Élinor. Severus lui rendit sa tente et ses affaires qu'il avait prises pour elle.

« Merci.

\- De rien…

\- Tu as tout récupéré chez moi ? Il ne reste rien à toi ? s'assura-t-elle.

\- Non, j'ai tout… répondit-il, chagriné de devoir la quitter.

\- Bon, d'accord… Envois-moi ton hibou pour me donner de tes nouvelles.

\- Je le ferai…

\- Promis ? lui demanda-t-elle en fixant ses prunelles obsidienne.

\- Promis. »

Élinor s'approcha du maître des potions et l'enlaça.

« Merci pour tout, Severus, lui souffla-t-elle à l'oreille.

\- Merci à toi » lui répondit-il.

Elle se détacha un peu de lui, planta son regard bleu azur dans ses yeux onyx et l'embrassa furtivement sur les lèvres. C'était un baiser doux et léger, comme un papillon, comme une caresse. Elle lui sourit, comme si son geste était tout à fait normal, puis lui tourna le dos et entra dans sa maison.

Rogue resta un instant sans bouger, sans respirer, puis il se reprit. Il regarda la porte par laquelle elle était entrée puis il transplana. Il allait enfin retrouver son chez lui, son havre de paix…

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu! J'espère que ça vous a plu!_

 _Plus qu'un chapitre! Je le poste demain ;-)_

 _Merci à Fantomette34, Maxine3482, Niakovic, Athina et Manon pour leurs charmantes reviews sur le chapitre précédent ;-)_


	15. Chapter 15

_Hello les ami(e)s!_

 _Dernier chapitre de cette histoire! ;-) C'était une toute petite histoire ;-)_

 _Merci à audrey56, KloChettelafolle, Le monde de Jus-Lys et Cloums d'avoir ajouté récemment cette histoire en "follower" ou en "favorite" ou même les deux!^^ Merci également à tous les autres ;-)_

* * *

 **Chapitre 15**

Rogue avait enfin retrouvé sa maison et sa tranquillité qui lui étaient si chères…

Pour dire la vérité, il avait passé tout le temps qui le séparait de la rentrée scolaire à s'ennuyer ferme ! En effet, au bout de trois jours, il avait terminé tout ce qu'il devait préparer pour le début de l'année scolaire à Poudlard. Il faut dire que ce n'était pas étonnant : il enseignait les potions depuis près de vingt ans…

Ensuite, il avait décidé de s'attaquer au ménage, mais cela ne lui avait pris que deux jours pour que sa maison brille comme un sous neuf : il avait tout nettoyé, frotté, astiqué, fait briller… Il s'était tellement embêté qu'il avait changé la disposition de ses meubles à plusieurs reprises…

En fait, il avait essayé par tous les moyens de s'occuper l'esprit pour éviter de trop penser mais en vain : Élinor lui manquait terriblement…

Il lui avait envoyé un hibou par semaine, car il lui avait promis de lui donner des nouvelles, et elle lui avait répondu à chaque fois. Mais ça ne lui suffisait pas : il avait envie de la voir, de lui parler, de l'entendre rire…

De plus, il n'avait pas pu oublier le contact de ses lèvres si douces sur les siennes ni les sensations et les émotions que lui avait procuré ce chaste baiser. Il avait bien dû se rendre à l'évidence : lui, Severus Rogue, maître en potions, terreur des cachots de Poudlard, était tombé profondément et irrémédiablement amoureux d'Élinor Spring.

Il le savait, c'était elle la femme de sa vie, son âme-sœur… Il comprenait ce qu'avait voulu dire Lily à présent… Mais voilà : il était trop lâche pour le lui avouer ! Il avait peur de sa réaction, peur de l'entendre dire qu'elle n'avait pas les mêmes sentiments pour lui, alors il se taisait. Il l'aimait de tout son cœur mais, quand il y réfléchissait et qu'il se comparait à elle, il se disait qu'il n'était pas digne d'elle, qu'elle méritait quelqu'un de beaucoup mieux que lui.

Après tout, ce n'était qu'un agent-double, un espion, un ex-Mangemort, un traître qui avait livré sa meilleure et seule amie, son mari et son enfant à Voldemort… En plus, il avait dix ans de plus qu'elle. Il l'avait eue comme élève dans sa classe… Et puis il n'était même pas beau : avec son grand nez crochu, son teint cireux et ses dents jaunes…

Alors qu'elle, elle était si jolie avec ses longs cheveux blonds, ses grands yeux bleus et son teint de porcelaine, et elle était tellement douce et bienveillante… Tout le contraire de lui en somme. Plus il y pensait, plus il se disait qu'elle était trop bien pour lui… Il avait donc renoncé à elle comme il avait dû renoncer à Lily autrefois…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

C'est donc d'une humeur morose et massacrante qu'il arriva à Poudlard en ce mardi 1er septembre 1998.

Cette année encore les élèves allaient devoir faire les frais de sa mauvaise humeur, même s'il était avéré que le professeur Rogue était un héros de guerre au même titre que Harry Potter. On ne change pas une équipe qui gagne…

C'est avec indifférence et même avec un profond ennui qu'il regarda les élèves défiler pour venir s'asseoir à leurs tables respectives.

Décidément, quelle chance il avait ! Les septième années, qui avaient participé à la bataille de Poudlard et n'avaient donc pas pu passer leurs ASPICs, avaient décidé de revenir terminer leurs études…

Tous les survivants étaient là et en particulier Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger et le héros Harry Potter… Il allait devoir se les coltiner encore une année entière ! Heureusement pour Rogue, Londubat n'avait pas pu choisir les potions à cause de ses piètres résultats aux BUSEs, c'était déjà ça…

De plus, maintenant que tous connaissaient sa véritable allégeance, il allait certainement avoir beaucoup plus de mal à les terroriser… Les élèves lui faisaient déjà des petits signes de la main et des sourires pour le saluer… Par Merlin ! Qui aurait cru ça possible un jour ?!

Ensuite vint la traditionnelle répartition des élèves de première année par le Choixpeau magique. Les quarante-six élèves furent dispatchés dans les différentes maisons et le professeur McGonagall fit son premier discours de bienvenue en tant que directrice du collège.

Après son discours, dans lequel elle vantait les mérites de tous ceux qui avaient combattu contre Lord Voldemort, les bienfaits de l'alliance et de la coopération entre les quatre différentes maisons de Poudlard et la valeur inestimable de la tolérance et de l'union entre sorciers de tous horizons, elle présenta les professeurs assis à la table derrière elle.

Quand ce fut au tour du professeur Rogue, tous les élèves sans exception se levèrent de leurs bancs, applaudirent et sifflèrent pour manifester leur joie de le revoir parmi eux et leur reconnaissance pour tout ce qu'il avait fait pour eux, au péril de sa vie.

Rogue, qui ne s'attendait pas à un tel élan de sympathie et n'y étant absolument pas habitué, piqua un fard tout en essayant de garder l'air le plus impassible possible. Il dut quand même se lever et saluer les élèves d'un bref signe de la tête pour qu'ils consentent enfin à se calmer et à se rasseoir.

McGonagall reprit donc sa présentation :

« Donc, comme je vous le disais à l'instant, le professeur Rogue a accepté de reprendre son poste de maître des potions et de directeur des Serpentard. Et je vous annonce également qu'il a été promu sous-directeur. »

Nouvelle salve d'applaudissements.

Rogue fut surpris, il n'était pas au courant de cette promotion, Minerva ne lui avait rien dit à ce sujet. Soit ! Il n'allait quand même pas s'en plaindre. Il écouta la fin du discours de la directrice :

« … Et pour assurer les cours de Défense contre les forces du Mal, j'ai le plaisir de vous présenter votre nouveau professeur : Miss Élinor Spring ! »

Severus manqua de s'étrangler avec sa gorgée de jus de citrouille et tourna la tête vers la porte située derrière la table des professeurs. Elle était là, dans l'encadrement de la porte, elle allait être sa nouvelle collègue… Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

Il la regarda saluer les élèves et les professeurs et venir s'installer à la seule place libre qui restait, c'est à dire à côté de lui à sa gauche. McGonagall leur souhaita enfin un « bon appétit » et le banquet débuta.

Élinor se tourna aussitôt vers lui avec un grand sourire et lui demanda, enthousiaste :

« Alors Severus, tu avais deviné que c'était moi ?

\- Non, pas du tout. Je n'y avais même pas pensé, répondit-il sincèrement. Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit ?

\- Je voulais te faire une surprise !

\- C'est réussi… marmonna-t-il.

\- Tu es fâché ? s'inquiéta-t-elle en voyant sa tête.

\- Non, pas du tout. C'est juste que je ne m'attendais pas à ça.

\- Oh au fait ! Félicitations, Monsieur le nouveau sous-directeur ! le congratula-t-elle chaleureusement.

\- Merci.

\- Tu sais, tu m'as beaucoup manqué ! Je suis contente que Minerva m'ait proposé ce poste de professeur ici, comme ça on pourra se voir tous les jours ! » s'exclama-t-elle, honnête.

Elle ponctua sa phrase d'un sourire enjôleur et commença à se servir dans les différents plats.

Severus était sous le choc de cette apparition et de cette nouvelle : ils allaient devoir se côtoyer tous les jours durant l'année scolaire.

Il éprouvait des sentiments partagés : il était à la fois heureux car il pourrait la voir et lui parler tous les jours et triste car il était éperdument amoureux d'elle mais qu'il s'était juré de ne jamais lui avouer ce qu'il ressentait. Ça n'allait pas être simple pour lui…

Le banquet prit fin et les préfets de chaque maison raccompagnèrent leurs condisciples dans leurs dortoirs respectifs. Les professeurs se saluèrent puis prirent le chemin de leurs appartements personnels.

Severus observa McGonagall emmener Élinor vers ses nouveaux quartiers puis il prit la direction des cachots. Il fila directement dans son salon, attrapa un bouquin et commença à lire.

De temps en temps, il jetait un œil à sa pendule et voyait défiler les heures : dix heures, onze heures, minuit, une heure… Il n'arriverait donc jamais à dormir cette nuit !

Il referma violemment son livre et décida d'aller prendre l'air. Il empoigna sa cape et se dirigea instinctivement vers le parc. Lorsqu'il était jeune, il adorait s'adosser à un grand arbre qui se trouvait au milieu du parc, juste en face du Lac Noir. C'était là qu'il se rendait.

Ce soir-là, la nuit était claire, la lune étincelait dans le ciel sans qu'aucun nuage ne vienne l'obscurcir. Arrivé à proximité de son arbre, Severus se rendit compte qu'il y avait déjà quelqu'un. On ne pouvait jamais être tranquille dans cette école ! Il ne savait pas qui c'était mais l'année allait très mal commencer pour cet élève !

« Que faites-vous ici à une heure pareille ? demanda-t-il sèchement.

\- Je ne parvenais pas à dormir, professeur, alors je suis sortie prendre l'air. J'ai toujours aimé cet endroit. »

"L'élève" en question n'était autre qu'Élinor, elle s'était retournée et faisait face au professeur Rogue. Severus l'avait reconnue dès qu'elle avait commencé à parler.

« Excuse-moi, je t'ai prise pour une élève.

\- Oui, j'ai cru comprendre, répondit-elle en riant.

\- Tu n'arrives pas à dormir ? demanda-t-il en approchant légèrement.

\- Non.

\- Moi non plus… soupira-t-il. Pourquoi ne parviens-tu pas à trouver le sommeil ?

\- J'ai trop de choses en tête, je ne peux pas m'arrêter de penser et de réfléchir, du coup le sommeil me fuit… tenta-t-elle d'expliquer. Et toi, pourquoi tu n'arrives pas à dormir ?

\- Pour les mêmes raisons que toi… »

Ils restèrent un long moment à contempler la surface noire et brillante du lac, sur laquelle se reflétait la lune avec sa lueur argentée. Ils ne disaient rien, ils se contentaient seulement de demeurer là, côte à côte.

Soudain, Élinor prit une profonde inspiration puis se décida à briser le silence qui s'était installé entre eux :

« Severus…

\- Oui ?

\- Il faut que je te dise quelque chose… » déclara-t-elle, résolue.

Rogue se tourna alors vers elle pour lui faire face. Elle regardait ses pieds et se tortillait les mains, elle semblait plutôt mal à l'aise. Puis elle arrêta de gesticuler, releva la tête vers lui et planta ses magnifiques yeux saphir dans son regard sombre.

« Severus, je sais que ton cœur appartient et appartiendra toujours à Lily Evans mais il faut que je te dise ce que je ressens, sinon je m'en voudrais toute ma vie de ne pas avoir eu le courage de le faire… Je t'aime, Severus. Et, s'il te plaît, ne vas pas croire que c'est parce que tu as été reconnu comme l'un des plus grands héros de la guerre contre Voldemort ou parce que tu as reçu le Premier Ordre de Merlin. Non, ce n'est pas du tout pour ça. Cela fait treize ans que je t'aime. Je suis tombée amoureuse de toi lors de ma cinquième année, le jour où tu m'as prise dans tes bras pour me conduire à l'infirmerie. Je n'ai jamais pu oublier la sensation que cela m'avait procurée d'être si proche de toi, dans tes bras : je m'y sentais si bien et tellement en sécurité. Je t'aime depuis ce jour-là et, même si je sais très bien que je ne pourrai jamais rivaliser avec Lily Evans, ton seul et unique amour, je continuerai de t'aimer à jamais… »

Après l'aveu de ses sentiments, des larmes avaient commencé à perler au bord de ses yeux et à rouler sur ses joues. Elle avait alors détourné son visage et s'était éloignée vers la rive du Lac Noir.

Severus était cloué sur place, sous le choc de ce qu'elle lui avait révélé, il était comme pétrifié.

Alors elle l'aimait ? Avait-il bien entendu ? Ses sens ne lui avaient-ils pas joué un tour ? Était-ce un rêve ou était-ce vraiment la réalité ? Il avait eu le souffle coupé en l'écoutant lui faire sa déclaration, son cœur avait dû rater plusieurs battements…

Il la regarda. Non, ce n'était pas un rêve… Un sourire étira ses lèvres et il alla la rejoindre au bord du lac.

Son corps était secoué de légers soubresauts, elle pleurait en silence… Il posa alors une main sur son épaule et lui parla :

« Élinor … »

Elle se retourna vers lui et se jeta dans ses bras, se blottissant contre son torse, en continuant de pleurer. Severus la serra dans ses bras et caressa sa longue chevelure dorée.

« Élinor, tu te trompes… »

Elle leva vers lui ses yeux embués de larmes et demanda, avec un hoquet dans la voix :

« Comment ça ?

\- Tu te trompes… Mon cœur n'appartient pas à Lily Evans… C'est à toi qu'il appartient. Je t'aime, Élinor. »

Il le lui avait dit. Les yeux dans les yeux, Rogue lui avait enfin avoué ce qu'il ressentait pour elle. Il l'aimait aussi, il était tellement heureux de savoir que son amour était partagé. Il ne pensait pas que cela puisse arriver un jour.

Élinor l'observait, incrédule :

« C'est vrai ?

\- J'ai une tête à plaisanter ? » répondit-il sévèrement.

D'abord surprise, elle écarquilla les yeux puis elle éclata de rire et lui sauta au cou.

« Oh, je suis tellement heureuse, Severus ! Tu ne peux pas t'imaginer à quel point… Je t'aime !

\- Moi aussi je t'aime. »

Alors, ils échangèrent enfin leur premier véritable baiser : un baiser tendre, doux, langoureux et passionné. Un baiser inoubliable…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Un an plus tard, Severus et Élinor se marièrent dans le parc de Poudlard, sous leur arbre, face au Lac Noir, en compagnie de tous les professeurs et les élèves du château.

On n'avait jamais vu le maître des potions aussi heureux que le jour de son mariage, lorsqu'il vit arriver sa fiancée dans sa belle robe en dentelle blanche.

Quelques années plus tard, Élinor donna naissance à trois magnifiques petites filles qui rendirent leurs parents encore plus heureux qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà.

Severus avait enfin trouvé le bonheur que Dumbledore et Lily lui avaient souhaité… Et Élinor et Severus s'aimèrent de tout leur cœur jusqu'à la fin de leur vie.

 **FIN**

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu cette petite histoire jusqu'à la fin! ;-) J'espère que ça vous a plu!_

 _Merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui ont lu, commenté, mis en favoris et suivi cette histoire!_

 _A bientôt sur une prochaine histoire peut-être! ;-)_

 _Bisous_


End file.
